Crazy Choice
by ImyGie-Chan
Summary: Hinata tidak pernah menyangka, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun. Niatnya yang ingin datang lebih awal dari sahabatnya, membuatnya bertemu dengan pria aneh yang memberikannya sebuah pilihan gila. / "Pilih menikah denganku atau kau.."
1. Chapter 1

"Pilih, menikah denganku atau kau ku perkosa dan menikah denganku."

Gadis bermata amnesty itu hanya bisa mengerjab bingung, kala pria berambut pirang jabrik di hadapannya berkata seperti itu dengan wajah tersenyum. Lebih parahnya lagi, ia tidak mengenalnya. Selain, sebagai pria yang numpang, sekali lagi dicatat numpang duduk di hadapannya. Membuatnya mesti memutar otaknya, kembali mengingat secara runtun kejadian yang ia alami hari ini. Hingga harus mengalami hal aneh seperti ini.

Seingatnya tadi pagi, masih sama seperti hari sebelum-sebelumnya. Melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa, bersantai, melakukan kontak dengan sahabatnya, mengingatkan tentang hari pertemuan mereka yang mestinya, saat ini sahabatnya itu sudah duduk di hadapannya. Menggantikan orang aneh yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Ukh, apa ini resiko ia datang lebih awal. Mengingat, biasanya yang di buat menunggu adalah sahabatnya itu. Dan ia akan memberikan ekspresi wajah tidak bersalah. Apa ini karma? Tapi kan ia tidak pernah membuat sahabatnya menunggu berpuluh-puluh menit. Hmm, lalu di mana letak kesalahannya.

Wajah gadis itu tampak berpikir keras, tidak menyadari pria di hadapannya kini tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Hinata?" Seruan penuh tanya terdengar tidak jauh dari keduanya, membuat kedua manusia berbeda gender itu saling berpandangan.

Menatap pada seorang gadis beriris sapphire di samping mereka. Berdiri heran, dengan iris miliknya bergantian memandang antara wanita dan pria di depannya.

"Ck, pengganggu datang." Gumaman itu pelan, namun terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Hinata. "Baiklah, kau boleh berpikir dulu. Ku tunggu jawabanmu seminggu lagi." Senyumnya, perlahan berdiri meninggalkan gadis bermata amnesty itu yang masih mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Eh, kukira itu pacarmu?" Ucapan itu keluar bersamaan dengan iris milik Hinata yang mengikuti gerakan pria itu, merinding sesaat melihat seulas senyum milik pria yang tidak ia ketahui namanya, muncul tiba-tiba.

Menghela napas sesaat, menatap pada gadis di hadapannya. "Yang benar saja, apa kau lihat kami tampak serasi, Shion?" Ketusnya sinis menyeruput minuman yang sempat ia anggurkan saat mendengar pertanyaan gila itu keluar.

"Iya," tanpa berpikir sahabatnya itu mengangguk menyetujui, sementara tangannya terlihat melambai memanggil waiters.

"Kau gila." Ucapnya cemberut, tidak peduli pada sahabatnya yang mengerjap heran akan tingkahnya.

* * *

**Disclaimer- ****Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre-Romance.**

**Rating- T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk ke absurdan lainnya.  
**

**Don't Like, Don't read**

**Jika tidak berkenan, silahkan pencet tombol kembali.**

**Berhubung fict saya emang rada aneh semua, pastinya itu murni pemikiran saya. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan ide, pastinya tidak di sengaja** **:D**

**Crazy Choice  
**

* * *

Bagi Hinata, dua hari yang lalu hanya sebuah mimpi. Ulah iseng seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, dan berniat mengerjai saat melihatnya duduk sendirian di cafe itu. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya, yang tidak menganggap apa pun yang dikatakan pria itu sebagai sebuah kebenaran. Selain karena ia tidak mengenalnya, ia pun pikir pasti pria itu tidak tahu tentang dirinya. Membuat dirinya tetap menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa, menganggap itu sebuah angin lalu.

"Jadi, kau melupakan pertanyaanku?" pertanyaan itu terdengar dengan intonasi yang rendah, berbeda dengan matanya yang menatap tajam pada gadis di depannya. "Baiklah tidak apa, masih ada beberapa hari lagi." Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibirnya.

Hinata sendiri, hanya bisa mengerjab bingung untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak berpikir ia akan berada dalam situasi yang sama seperti kemarin. Seharusnya tadi, ia ikuti saja nalurinya yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengikuti pria ini. Tapi melihat bagaimana pria ini tiba-tiba muncul di tempat kerjanya, memberikan wajah ceria seakan sudah tahu bahwa dirinya berada di sana. Membuatnya mesti berpikir ulang. Mengiyakan perkataan pria itu yang menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti. Sepertinya besok akan menjadi sebuah gosip, mengingat bagaimana tadi rekan sekerjanya melirik padanya dengan wajah menyeringai, seakan menggoda atas kedatangan pria ini.

"Hey, kau mendengarku, Hinata?" pertanyaan itu keluar bersamaan dengan tangan yang teracung di hadapannya, menyadarkan dari lamunan sesaat.

"Ah, ya," angguknya pelan mengiyakan.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu." Tanya pria itu menuntut.

Menghela nafas pelan dilakukan Hinata, menatap pria di hadapannya dengan ragu. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Jadi kurasa.."

"Naruto." Ucap pria itu memotong ucapan Hinata, sorot matanya terlihat tidak terbaca.

"Eh, apa?"

"Naruto, itu namaku." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, Naruto." Ulang Hinata mengulang nama pria itu, memasukannya dalam ingatan. Walau berharap tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan pria ini lagi. "Jadi seperti yang aku bilang.."

"Bukankah sekarang kau sudah mengenalku, jadi kau tidak ada alasan lagi bukan." Senyum itu masih sama, menatap Hinata yang mengerjap bingung. "Kau tidak bisa menolakku dengan alasan kau tidak mengenalku, Hinata." Ucapnya manis.

Tidak peduli pada Hinata yang hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya pria di hadapannya.

* * *

**CRAZY**

* * *

Perlahan Hinata merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang empuk, menatap datar pada langit-langit kamar. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkannya, jiwa, raganya dibuat tidak tenang oleh pria yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Naruto." Gumamnya pelan mengingat pria yang jadi obyek kekesalannya saat ini.

Ia, benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa pria itu benar-benar kekeh ingin menikah dengannya. Kenal saja baru tadi, itu pun dengan cara yang aneh. Dekat saja terpaksa, itupun penuh dengan sejuta ancaman yang membuatnya merinding disko. Perlahan ia terduduk dari tidurnya, menatap pada handphone miliknya.

"_Naruto Uzumaki, kelahiran jepang-inggris. Sementara memilih untuk tinggal di kota ini. Makanan yang disukai ramen, hal yang disukai banyak. Yang dibenci juga banyak. Saat ini yang paling diinginkan menikah dengan gadis di hadapanku." Ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Naruto saat, Hinata menolaknya dengan alasan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. _

Kembali dirinya teringat akan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang meluncur mulus dari bibir pria itu. Tidak tahukah ia, Hinata sampai memerah mendengar perkataannya. Belum lagi ditambah suara yang dikeluarkan pria itu lumayan keras, membuat beberapa pengunjung yang duduk di dekat mereka menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Membuatnya benar-benar malu.

"_B-bukankah menikah itu harus ada cinta." Alasan berikut yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Menatap Naruto yang balik menatapnya._

"_Aku mencintaimu." Sahutnya santai, menyeruput jus orange miliknya._

'_Tapi aku gak,' batin Hinata menjerit. "Tapi kita baru bertemu, bagaimana kau bisa mencintaiku." _

Bahkan Hinata sampai sekarang tidak tahu jawabannya, selain seulas senyum manis yang terpasang di wajah pria itu yang menatapnya lembut.

"Akh! Ini gila!" sungut Hinata menggenggam handphone miliknya erat-erat. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" keluhnya merutuki diri yang entah mengapa tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

Suara alunan lagu kesukaannya terdengar perlahan, membuatnya tercekat. Menatap handphone ditangannya yang menyala, menampilkan nomor yang tidak dikenal. Membiarkan jauh lebih baik rasanya, dari pada mengangkat. Moodnya saat ini benar-benar buruk. Memilih mengabaikan dan berjalan keluar kamar.

* * *

**CHOICE**

* * *

Hinata, benar-benar tidak percaya dengan penelpon yang senantiasa menelponnya. Sepertinya orang itu cukup gigih, padahal ini sudah dering yang kesepuluh kalinya. Dan nomor yang sama masih mengalun setia memperdengarkan lagu kesukaannya yang ia pilih sebagai nada dering. Menghela napas lelah, sepertinya ini benar-benar penting. Hingga si penelpone setia dengan kegiatannya.

Mengangkatnya perlahan, menggeser warna hijau, dan meletakannya di telinga. "_Moshi-moshi,"_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari sebrang telpon, membuat gadis itu tercekat.

Hinata memang ceroboh, itu pasti. Terkadang melakukan kesalahan, jelas. Tapi sumpah, demi dewanya Hidan-senpai sekalipun, ia merasa tidak pernah memberikan nomor telponnya pada orang di sebrang telpone.

"N-Naruto," ucapnya memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

"Ya, ada apa Hinata?"

Pertanyaan dari sebrang sana, tidak pernah bisa ia jawab. Suaranya, seakan tercekat di tenggorokan. Sedikit usaha baginya untuk bisa menelan saliva, perasaannya benar-benar takut sekarang.

"_Aku tahu semuanya tentangmu Hinata." _Perkataan itu kembali terngiang di otaknya. _"Pilihanmu hanya ada dua. Keputusanmu menentukan sikapku."_

Sungguh ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Apa benar hanya itu pilihan yang tersedia untuknya, apa ia benar-benar harus memilih. Tidak adakah jalan keluar lain baginya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa ia harus mengiyakan, tapi ia kan tidak mengenal pria itu. Menolakpun rasanya tidak mungkin, mengingat apa yang dikatakannya. Semuanya menuju pada hal yang sama, Naruto benar-benar gila.

"_Yah, aku memang gila dan kaulah penyebabnya." _

Harus ia akui satu hal, pria itu apa yang dikatakannya saat itu benar. Ia memang sudah gila._  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wajahmu pucat, apa yang terjadi?" sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibir Tayuya, mendapati rekan kerjanya beberapa hari ini terlihat tidak sehat.

"Tayu.." Ucapnya lemas melirik sekilas dari meja, melihat lawan bicaranya. "Bunuh aku sekarang!" pintanya memelas.

"Hah?" bingung itulah reaksi Tayuya akan sikap Hinata.

Gadis yang ia kenal dengan sikap optimis, walau terkadang pesimis. Bersikap malu-malu tapi terkadang malu-maluin yang membuatnya mesti ekstra bersabar berteman dengannya. Kini mengatakan hal yang paling pantang untuk diucapkan oleh gadis itu.

"Lo, kesabet apa, Ta?" Tanyanya curiga, mengambil kursi tidak jauh dari gadis itu.

"Tayuya aku ingin mati saja." Rengeknya mengabaikan pertanyaan lawan bicaranya. "Kau maukan membunuhku."

"Sarap lo, Ta." Geleng Tayuya tidak habis pikir dengan Hinata yang kini menarik bajunya. "Lo mau gue, habis dibantai ama Neji." Keluar juga bahasa non baku dari bibirnya, tidak peduli Hinata mengernyit mendengar perkataannya. "Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi!" desaknya melepaskan cengkraman Hinata.

Amnesty itu terlihat gelisah, "Tayu..." ucapnya ragu melihat Tayuya. "Jiwa premanmu muncul." Keluh Hinata tidak menyadari pertigaan imajiner muncul dikepala gadis itu.

"Emang gara-gara siapa?" sungut Tayuya sebal, dari tadi bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya. Hinata malah bertingkah bagai orang gila.

"Siapa?"

"Lo benaran mau mati, Ta." Tayuya sudah gak peduli dengan bayangan Neji yang mengamuk dibenaknya.

Memasang pose berpikir, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng cepat. "Gak jadi deh." Suaranya terdengar mencicit, ngeri sendiri melihat wajah Tayuya yang menahan kesal.

* * *

**Disclaimer- ****Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre-Romance.**

**Rating- T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk ke absurdan lainnya.  
**

**Don't Like, Don't read**

**Jika tidak berkenan, silahkan pencet tombol kembali.**

**Berhubung fict saya emang rada aneh semua, pastinya itu murni pemikiran saya. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan ide, pastinya tidak di sengaja** **:D**

**Crazy Choice**

* * *

Sapphire itu terus menatap sebuah figure foto di tangannya, tersenyum-senyum sendiri semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Mengabaikan dua pria beriris onxy yang memutar matanya bosan, akan tingkah si sapphire.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang, dobe!" ucapnya datar, sedatar tembok yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Bukankah cinta memang bisa membuat orang gila, Sasuke" Kali ini sahutan lain terdengar dari seorang pria dengan wajah penuh senyum. Menyambung ucapan sahabatnya.

"Pantas saja jika Dobe menjadi gila seperti sekarang, Sai." Sambungnya melirik pada si sapphire yang dari tadi masih sibuk dengan fotonya.

Mendengus kecil, meletakan figure foto itu di atas meja. "Gilapun tidak masalah, asal aku bisa mendapatkannya, Teme." Sahutnya menatap lawan bicaranya yang menyeringai.

"Kau mengerikan, dobe." Ucapan sarkatik keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Diaminkan oleh Sai yang memberikan senyum kecil.

Tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan barusan, "macam kau tidak saja." Melirik pada ruangan lain yang hanya di batasi kaca satu arah. "Bukankah karena itu kita berteman sampai sekarang. Karena kita adalah teman yang setipe." Sahutnya santai.

"Yeah, apapun yang diinginkan harus didapatkan." Sambung Sai mengikuti lirikan penuh Naruto yang menatap pada dua orang wanita di ruangan berbeda.

* * *

**Crazy**

* * *

Tangan kiri dan kanan itu saling menggenggam. Sedangkan kepalanya berada di tengah-tengah, menyembunyikan amnesty indahnya dalam kelopak matanya. Mengharapkan sesuatu keajaiban bakal terjadi untuk menolongnya.

"Kamu sedang apa, _honey_?" pertanyaan bass suara pria membuat ia tersadar, doanya tidak terkabul.

Mengintip perlahan, mendapati seorang pria sudah duduk di depan mejanya. Dan apa tadi katanya? _Honey_, yang benar saja. Sejak kapan mereka jadian, ia kan juga belum menyetujui permintaannya. Ia benar-benar kesal setengah gondok dibuat pria pirang ini.

"A-aku se-sedang .." gugup disaat yang tidak tepat, lidahnya kelu seketika. Membuat Hinata ingin menangis dalam hati. Bagaimanapun ia masih memiliki harga diri untuk tidak menangis meraung-raung di cafe yang penuh pengunjung ini.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" pertanyaan dari Naruto membuat Hinata tersadar dari alam pikirannya.

"Ya..eh mak-maksudku, Ti-tidak." Gelengnya lemah ingin mengantukan kepalanya pada meja. Senyuman pria ini membuatnya membatalkan niatnya yang ingin berteriak dan mengatakan ya dengan suara keras.

Naruto sendiri mendapati Hinata yang gugup seperti ini malah membuatnya makin senang. Wajah gadis itu membuatnya benar-benar tidak bosan untuk melihatnya. Sepertinya gadis itu memiliki perang batin di dalam hatinya, lucu. Ia sepertinya tidak salah memilih calon istri.

"Kau sudah pesan?" Tanya Naruto lagi, melambaikan tangan memanggil waiters. Melirik pada Hinata yang mengangguk kecil. "Kau terlalu kurus, _honey._ Aku tidak suka jika calon istriku tampak kurus." Menatap Hinata yang balik menatapnya.

Kurus? Tidak tahukan Naruto, beratnya baru beberapa hari yang lalu naik. Dan jika ia nampak kurus sekarang, salahkan saja ia yang memberinya beban pikiran seperti ini. Benar-benar pria yang.. Eh, tunggu dulu tadi pria ini bilang apa? Dia tidak suka gadis kurus, mungkin ia bisa memakai cara itu untuk menjauhkannya.

"Tapi, _honey.._mau kurus atau gemuk jika itu kau, aku tetap suka kok." Lanjut Naruto lagi tersenyum manis ke arah Hinata yang ingin menangis.

Sialan, pria ini mempermainkannya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Dua kata keluar dari bibir Hinata, bersamaan dengan pipinya yang menggembung kesal. Ekspresinya sehari-hari saat tidak menyukai sesuatu.

Hinata yang malang, tidak tahukah ia, ekspresinya itu malah membuat Naruto makin menyukainnya.

* * *

**Choice**

* * *

Capek, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Hinata sekarang, memijat bahunya perlahan. Capek hati, pikiran, dan badan, lengkap sudah. Semua ini karena pria pirang itu yang selalu mengganggunya. Menanyakan hal yang sama setiap kali mereka bertemu. Gak tahu apa, karena itu ia sekarang menjadi stress. Kenapa sih pria itu, suka benar memberinya beban pikiran seperti ini. Gak bisa cari gadis yang lain apa.

"_Tidak, tidak ada gadis lain yang semanis dirimu, Honey._" Kembali teringat percakapan beberapa yang lalu.

Jawaban yang membuat Hinata sekarang mengantukan kepala ke dinding kamarnya. Kenapa ia harus mengingat jawaban Naruto, sih. Perlahan ia terlentang, melihat langit-langit kamarnya, menghela napas panjang.

"Naruto!" ulangnya mengingat wajah pria itu. "Apa yang akan terjadi, jika aku menolakmu?" tanyanya lirih.

"_Honey, apa kau tidak ingin kita berbelanja dulu?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar aneh saat mereka dalam perjalan pulang. Tatapan penuh keheranan tentu ditunjukan Hinata, melihat Naruto melirik toko mainan. "Kudengar Neji memiliki anak perempuan sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita membelikan sesuatu untuk gadis kecil itu." Dengan santainya Naruto berkata menatap Hinata yang terperejat kaget untuk ke sekian kalinya. _

Sampai sekarang, Hinata masih tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa Naruto tahu semua tentangnya, tentang orang-orang di sekelilingnya dan terutama tentang sahabat masa kecilnya yang ia temui tadi siang.

"_Apa cinta pertamamu begitu menarik, Nata." suara itu terkesan datar, berbisik pelan ditelinga. Panggilan Honey yang biasa ia lakukan, menghilang sudah. Bukannya ia menginginkan di panggil begitu hanya saja rasanya sedikit ganjil. Seakan telinganya sudah terbiasa akan panggilan dari pria ini. Membuatnya menoleh cepat mendengar penuturan pria itu. "Aku tidak tahu, apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau terus melihat pria yangsekarang sudah beristri itu." Seringainya melihat Hinata yang tersentak atas ucapannya._

Menghela napas panjang, bukannya ia tertarik dengan Kiba. Hanya saja, melihat pria itu berada di tempat yang sama, rasanya aneh saja. Bahkan pria itu terlihat lebih kalem dari biasanya jika mereka bertemu. Lagian siapa yang cinta pertama, ia kan tidak pernah naksir pria itu, hanya sedikit memikirkannya saja. Siapa suruh pria itu berkali-kali menyatakan cinta padanya, sampai akhirnya memutuskan menikah dengan gadis lain karena sering ia tolak.

Memukul kepalanya pelan, bukan itu yang mestinya ia pikirkan. Tapi, kenapa bahkan tentang Kibapun Naruto tahu. Apalagi sampai pria itu sudah memiliki istri sekarang. Sebenarnya Naruto itu siapa, bagaimana ia bisa tahu semuanya. Apa ia itu hantu? Tapi kakinya menginjak tanah, teman-temannya juga bisa melihat pria itu. Ini benar-benar memusingkannya. Kenapa bisa seperti ini..

_Cause, this is pure love_

_Cause, this is pure love_

Suara alunan merdu itu terdengar, membuatnya hampir teronjak kaget. Melirik pada handphonenya yang masih bernyanyi. Entah kenapa lagu yang ia sukai itu terdengar menyebalkan di telinganya sekarang. Lagu itu seakan menjawab pertanyaanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Pure love? Yang benar saja." Sengitnya meraih handphone miliknya. Kembali terbelak kaget melihat nama si penelpon. Demi Hidan-senpai yang suka membuka bajunya tanpa malu. "Ngapain orang ini nelpon." Geramnya saat mengetahui nama Naruto tertulis di layarnya. Menambah rasa kesal tersendiri di benaknya sekarang.

Memilih mengabaikannya dari pada menjawab, ia tidak mau bertambah stress karena telphone dari pria itu. Lebih baik ia tidur menenangkan pikiran, sepertinya hal yang lebih baik. Merebahkan diri di kasur dan menarik selimutnya.

"_Honey, jika aku menelponmu kau harus segera mengangkatnya. Jangan membuat aku cemas seperti kemarin." _Suara itu terngiang di kepalanya, mata yang biasa selalu menurut untuk terpejam kali ini sedikit terasa susah ia lakukan. _"Jika sampai lima kali aku menelponmu tidak kau angkat. Jangan salahkan jika, aku bertindak, yah." Senyumnya mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

Mendengus kesal, melirik hanphonenya yang kembali berdering. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, ia terlalu malas untuk menghitungnya.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan," dengus Hinata menatap pada handphonenya yang berhenti berbunyi. "Tidak ada bukan."

* * *

**Crazy Choice**

* * *

Hinata benar-benar menyesal dengan perkataannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Meringis dalam hati melihat pria yang membuatnya sebal, kini tersenyum manis duduk di ruang tamu. Tidak ia sangka, pria ini berani datang ke kediamannya.

'Teman? Apanya yang teman.' Batinnya miris mengingat bagaimana tadi ibu memanggil namanya, mengatakan bahwa seorang teman datang mengunjungi. 'Ini sih bukan teman, tapi hantu.' Sengitnya memilih duduk tidak jauh dari Naruto.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" pertanyaan itu terdengar dari bibir Naruto, menyandar santai di sofa.

Menggeleng pelan, "ti-tidak. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" herannya mengernyit akan pertanyaan pria itu.

"Well, ku kira kau cemburu karena insiden tadi." Cengirnya menatap Hinata yang terlonjak akan perkataannya.

Cemburu, siapa yang cemburu. Ia hanya tidak suka saja melihat pria yang beberapa hari lalu melamar dan menuntut jawabanya. Tiba-tiba di peluk seorang gadis dengan mesra, memilih mengabaikannya dan asik berbincang berdua. Memang mereka kira ia patung apa. Padahal dia sendiri yang memintanya untuk tidak melihat pria lain. Lah, dia sendiri, mau-maunya dipeluk.

"Itu namanya cemburu, Nata." Cengir pria itu seakan tahu apa yang ada di benak Hinata sekarang. Panggilan kesayangan yang biasa ia berikan pada Hinata ia tinggalkan. Mungkin tidak enak juga, mengingat ia sekarang ada di rumah gadis itu. "Apa kau tidak tahu, Karin itu kan sepupuku." Mengedipkan sebelah matanya, pada Hinata yang tersentak kaget.

"A-aku tidak—."

"Ya, ya aku tahu." Kikiknya geli memotong ucapan Hinata. Cukup melihat wajah Hinata yang bersemu saja, ia sudah tahu bahwa gadis itu kini mati-matian menyangkal ucapannya. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih dengan sepupunya yang tiba-tiba muncul mendadak.

Menggembungkan pipinya dilakukan Hinata, kesal karena pria itu menolak mempercayai ucapannya. Sepertinya ia bicara apapun percuma saja, melihat pria itu lebih tertarik dengan benda kotak yang berada di sampingnya dari tadi. Sepupu, mana ia tahu gadis itu sepupunya. Siapa suruh tidak memperkenalkan diri, main dekat tiba-tiba dan main tinggal begitu saja.

Melihat Hinata yang cemberut, perlahan Naruto pun mendekat ke arah gadis itu dan bersuara sepelan mungkin. "Kau ingin aku yang menjemputmu atau Karin-Nee, besok" Cengirnya memberikan sebuah kotak yang dari tadi menyita perhatian Hinata.

Amnesty itu perlahan mengerjap, menatap pada Naruto yang kembali bersandar dan meminum teh yang ia hidangkan. "Aku sih, tidak masalah jika harus menjemputmu langsung. Tapi bukankah.." ucapanya melirik ke arah tempat ruangan lain berada, seakan dengan kode seperti itu Hinata akan tahu maksudnya. Bagaimana karakter Hiashi yang tidak suka anak gadisnya keluar. Bahkan saat ini saja, ia sudah dapat membayangkan setelah Naruto pulang ia akan diinterogasi mengenai kedekatan mereka.

Ayahnya termasuk orang yang lebih mementingkan nama baik keluarga yang artinya, dari pada ia berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak lebih baik ia dinikahan. Hell no! siapa juga mau menikah dengan orang gak jelas seperti pria ini.

Membuat dirinya dilema sekarang, Naruto memang mengerikan. Bahkan seperti apa karakter ayahnya pria itupun tahu. Ia benar-benar dalam masalah, tahu begitu ia angkat saja tadi telponenya. Menangis dalam hati, kembali lagi menatap Naruto yang tersenyum tanpa beban. Pria ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Wajah congkak yang ditunjukan membuat ia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menolak, tapi tidak ada salahnyakan untuk ia mencoba.

"Eh,..Na-Naru-."

"Tidak." bantahan itu dengan cepat memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi-."

"Nata." satu tatapan tajam kini beralih pada Hinata yang tersentak melihatnya. "Tidak ada penolakan!"

'Naruto menyebalkan!' Sungut Hinata kesal bahkan sebelum ia mengatakan apapun pria itu dengan seenaknya memotong ucapannya. Memasang wajah cemberut tanpa mau melihat pria itu.

Naruto sendiri melihat tingkah Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, tersenyum maklum dan berbicara setenang mungkin. "Baiklah, besok aku yang akan menjemputmu." Sahutnya santai tidak peduli kini Hinata membelak horor akan ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Hello Gie datang lagi! Gak nyangka, gie bisa update dalam waktu secepat ini. Makasih buat yang udah pada dukung fict ini, baik dalam bentuk rev, fav dan alert. Gie harap chapter ini gak sejelek chapter pendahulunya. Maklum ngebut ngerjakannya. Berhubung waktu libur hampir berakhir. Oke, berhubung gie udah dengar kembang api yang bertalu-talu dan gema takbir. Gie ucapin met lebaran buat semuanya. Kalau ada salah kata, yah sabar saja, terima dengan hati lapang. maklum saya hanya author yang selalu mengupadte dengan keterlambatan. *wink*

* * *

**Balas rev:**

**sofia. siquelle ****: **Oke, ini dah lanjut!

**Aizen L sousuke :**Benarkah, Kyaa senangnya.

**Anne: **Iya saya juga suka, suka banget dapat reviewnya :)**  
**

**Arfah: **Yup, Naruto emang gila!**  
**

**may: **Yup, ini NaruHina. Haha, saya gak ngerti caranya *mojok ditembok.**  
**

**Guest: **Oke, ini dah lanjut!


	3. Chapter 3

Mata itu perlahan terbuka, menampakan _amethystt_ yang beberapa jam ini tertutup. Menggosok matanya pelan, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya di dekatnya. Merasa cukup _amethyst_ itu perlahan bergerak melihat ke arah sekeliling dengan heran. Seakan tersadar sesuatu, _amethyst_ itu membulat sempurna. Ruangan ini bukan kamarnya, ia tidak mengenali benda-benda di sekitarnya bahkan langit-langit dan tempat tidurnya. Ia berada di mana sekarang.

Panik, dengan terburu-buru Hinata menuruni tempat tidur. Tidak menyadari salah satu kakinya terlilit selimut, _amethyst_ itu membulat, tubuhnya oleng mengarah pada lantai di bawahnya dan membuatnya mesti meringis merasakan sakit. Kala tubuh mungilnya membentur lantai.

"Ittai.." ringisnya mengelus jidatnya.

Suara langkah yang mendekat dengan cepat terdengar di telinganya. Diikuti suara yang sangat di hapalnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _honey_?" suara itu terdengar cemas.

Bayangan yang tadi terasa tinggi menjulang di dekatnya, tergantikan dengan sosok wajah khawatir tidak jauh di hadapannya. Wajah mereka yang begitu dekat, membuat gadis itu kaget dan sontak menarik kepalanya menjauh. Melupakan bahwa ia masih berada di dekat tempat tidur. Membuat suara benturan keras terdengar dari dirinya yang menabrak tepi tempat tidur.

"Awww..." ringisnya kembali, liquid bening nampak menggantung di ujung mata akibat tingkahnya.

"Hinata!" kaget Naruto tidak percaya akan kecerobohan gadis itu. Menariknya dalam pelukan dan mengelus belakang kepala hinata. "Dasar kau ini." senyumnya geli.

Tidak ia pedulikan tingkahnya itu membuat Hinata kini memerah. Menjauhkan tubuh Naruto dari dirinya dengan cepat. Rona samar yang tidak bisa ia tutupi lagi, terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Naruto yang awalnya kaget dengan tingkahnya, perlahan tersenyum kecil. Seakan maklum dengan sifat gadis itu.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, _honey_!" ucap Naruto perlahan berdiri, mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata yang sempat tertegun melihat tangannya, sebelum akhirnya menyambut. "Apa masih sakit?" Tanyanya membawa Hinata pada salah satu kursi yang berada di sana.

"Tidak," gelengnya lemah. Merasa sedikit malu atas tindakan Naruto yang menurutnya terlalu perhatian. Ini adalah kali pertama ia mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini, bahkan keluarganya saja tidak pernah seperti ini padanya.

Diperhatikannya Naruto yang menuangkan air dari teko di dekatnya ke dalam gelas. Memberikan pada dirinya yang diterima dengan rasa tidak enak, atas tingkah Naruto. Berbanding dengan Hinata, Naruto sendiri tersenyum senang. Memperhatikan tingkah Hinata yang sepertinya mulai terbiasa dengan dirinya. Ini berarti tinggal sedikit lagi, ia bisa meluluhkan hati wanitanya.

"Ke-kenapa melihatku begitu?" Tanya Hinata gugup, ia merasa aneh melihat Naruto menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Membuatnya berpikir apa ada yang salah di wajahnya.

"Tidak, kau cantik." Pujinya masih senantiasa melihat Hinata yang terdiam.

Kulit seputih susu itupun kembali memerah. Ini bukanlah kali pertama ia dipuji, beberapa keluarganya, sahabat ataupun kenalan barunya juga sering memujinya. Bahkan Naruto juga pernah memujinya sebelum ini. Tapi entah kenapa, kali ini terasa berbeda. Menundukan kepala, menatap gelas di tangannya, seakan itu hal yang paling menarik. Berusaha mengalihkan _amethyst_ miliknya dari sapphire Naruto.

"Di-dimana aku sekarang?" Tanyanya mengahlikan pembicaraan, sekaligus berusaha menetralkan degub jantungnya. Hal yang seharusnya ia tanyakan dari tadi.

"Di rumahku." Jawab Naruto santai, tidak peduli Hinata kini melotot padanya. Tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pria itu.

Bagaimana bisa? Sepertinya itulah yang ada di benak gadis pemalu itu. Seingatnya tadi sore ia –dipaksa- menemani Naruto untuk ke taman bermain. Hal yang dari kemarin malam membuatnya uring-uringan karena tidak bisa menolak permintaan pria itu.

"Kau tidak ingat, apa yang membuatmu pingsan, _Honey?_" tanyanya Naruto tersenyum menatap Hinata.

Dapat _amethyst_ itu lihat dalam iris sapphire yang biasanya menunjukan rasa kepercayaan diri, rasa bersalah di dalamnya. Hal yang tidak pernah disangka oleh Hinata sebelumnya, membuat ia berusaha mengingat kejadian beberapa jam terakhir.

"_Nata!" _

Seruan dan sapphire yang panik terbayang di benaknya, hal yang terakhir ia ingat sebelum jatuh dalam kegelapan. Ah, ya ia ingat sekarang. Para preman itu yang menganggunya, apakah mereka berhasil di kalahkan oleh Naruto.

"Maaf, seandainya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian saat itu." Wajah itu terlihat menyesal, walau Hinata akui itu seratus persen bukan salah pemuda ini. sedikit banyak ia juga terlibat.

Padahal Naruto sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak beranjak dari kursinya saat itu, andai saja ia tidak sok jagoan ingin membantu seorang wanita yang diganggu. Dan andai saja, ia tidak meminta-ralat memaksa Naruto- membelikannya es krim. Pasti kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi.

Kembali di pandangnya wajah Naruto yang masih menunjukan sesal, membuat seulas senyum manis perlahan terbentuk di wajahnya. "Terima kasih," adalah respon yang Hinata berikan menatap pada Naruto yang terpana melihat wajahnya. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku Naru."

Ini adalah kali pertama pria itu melihat Hinata yang tersenyum padanya, membuat bibir pria itu terangkat membentuk senyum yang sama. Merasa senang akan respon yang di berikan oleh Hinata. Anggukan pelan pria itu berikan, sebelum akhirnya tersadar sesuatu.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan mengantarmu pulang, kau minum saja dulu." Sarannya berdiri, mengelus kepala Hinata yang mengangguk. Respon yang berbeda dari biasanya. Perlahan berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri. Membuka dan menutup pintu kamar, terdiam di luar ambang pintu. Melirik sekilas pada pintu di belakangnya dan seulas senyum misterius terbentuk di wajahnya. Tidak peduli, tatapan seorang gadis berambut merah di hadapannya yang tersenyum sinis. Seakan memahami kenapa Naruto kini tersenyum.

* * *

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**GenreRomance.**

**RatingT**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk ke absurdan lainnya yang murni dalam pemikiran saya.**  
**Jadi kalau ada kesamaan ide, pastinya tidak di sengaja** **:D**

**Don't Like, Don't read**

**Jika tidak berkenan, silahkan pencet tombol kembali.**

**Crazy Choice**

* * *

Alunan lagu kesukaannya kembali terdengar dalam kamarnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, tidak ada lagi gerutuan maupun wajah yang mengerucut kala lagu itu terdengar. Bahkan sama seperti sebelum ia mengenal Naruto, mulut mungilnya akan ikut bersenandung mengikuti lirik lagu itu. Sama seperti sekarang, entah kenapa kata-kata yang dulu di bencinya. Sekarang lebih sering ia ucapkan.

Menghela napas perlahan, menatap pada Smartphone miliknya. Memutar-mutarnya pelan, sekali lagi iris onxy miliknya ia ahlikan pada langit-langit kamar.

"Pure love." Ulangnya pelan seakan bisikan, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Apa benar?" bertanya pada keheningan kamar yang tidak mungkin menjawabnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan si bodoh itu?" lirihnya.

Kali ini jari-jari lentiknya sudah beralih memegang boneka rubah miliknya. Menggantikan benda sebelumnya yang kini sudah tergeletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Sekali lagi memperhatikan boneka pemberian Naruto. Entah mengapa melihat boneka ini, mengingatkannya akan sosok pria itu. Seringai angkuh yang ditunjukan boneka ini, membuatnya teringat akan perkataan Naruto beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"_Cepat atau lambat kau akan menyukaiku, Nata."_ Seringainya sebelum mereka berpisah.

Menghela napas panjang, teringat bagaimana saat itu ia hanya terdiam. Melongo bagaikan orang bodoh. Melihat bagaimana Naruto menatapnya dari kursi tempat mereka menghabiskan makan siangnya. Sebelum akhinya tersadar, menatap Naruto aneh ,seakan melihat ada mahluk alien nyasar. Benar-benar, saat itu ia tidak bisa habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada mahluk senarsis itu.

Terdiam sesaat dari ingatan beberapa detik lalu. Tunggu dulu, ini bukan berarti ia menyukai pria itu kan, sama seperti yang diucapkannya saat itu. Kalau benar, ini mengerikan.

Diambilnya selimut, dan menariknya menutupi seluruh tubuh. Lebih baik ia cepat tidur, sebelum pikirannya melantur kemana-mana dan ini bisa semakin gawat. Apa yang mesti ia lakukan kalau sudah begitu. Itu benar-benar bakal berbahaya bagi dirinya. Oh, tidak rela rasanya melihat wajah angkuh pria itu yang nantinya pasti akan mengatakan

"Tuh, kan benar. Kau menyukaiku."

Bahkan sekarang saja, ia sudah dapat melihat bagaimana wajah sengak itu berkata. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

* * *

**Crazy**

* * *

Helaan napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya keluar dari bibir Hinata. Tidak peduli hal itu menimbulkan kerutan keheran bagi Tayuya. Seingatnya beberapa hari terakhir ini, tingkah aneh gadis itu sudah hilang. Bahkan niatnya yang semula ingin mati, menguap entah kemana. Kenapa sekarang gadis itu kembali jadi aneh lagi? Pertanyaan yang timbul bukan tanpa alasan. Sudah berulang kali, Hinata melakukan kesalahan. Walau itu bukan hal yang sepele, tetap saja itu bukan hal yang biasa. Mengingat bagaimana Hinata yang sesungguhnya.

"Kali ini kau kenapa?" pertanyaan itu terlontar, diikuti dengan _amethyst_ yang perlahan terarah padanya. "Jangan bilang kau ingin mati, ku hajar dirimu jika itu terjadi." Lanjutnya seakan bercanda menatap pada Hinata yang memberikan senyum kecil, bentuk respon darinya. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Ta." Terdengar Nada khawatir dari Tayuya mendapati Hinata kembali diam, mengangguk. "Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kekasihmu itu." terkannya merasa tidak puas, akan jawaban Hinata.

Dapat Tayuya lihat _amethyst_ milik Hinata melebar sempurna. Mengarah padanya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Ternyata memang sesuai dengan dugaannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu." Tanya Hinata heran, sebelum akhirnya tersadar sesuatu. "Dan lagi kami bukan kekasih, kok." Lanjutnya.

Sebuah pernyataan yang membuat Tayuya menaikan alisnya, heran. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Mereka bukan kekasih? Heh, yang benar saja. Hanya anak kecil saja yang akan percaya dengan perkataan itu. Dilihat dari bagaimana cara pria itu menatapnya, jelas sekali bahwa pria itu memiliki perasaan pada sahabatnya ini. Dan lagi, akhir-akhir ini dapat ia lihat Hinata pun memberikan tatapan yang sama. Selain itu, melihat bagaimana reaksi gadis itu, ketika pria itu tidak muncul selama beberapa hari ini. Membuatnya yakin seratus persen, gadis ini pasti merindukan pria itu.

"Baiklah, aku percaya." Angguk Tayuya yakin menatap Hinata yang terlihat menatapnya. "Kau dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa pun, benar bukan." Ulangnya memberi penekanan.

"..Y-ya, tentu saja. Kami tidak ada hubungan apa pun." Angguk Hinata seakan menyetujui.

"Benaran, yakin tidak ada apa pun."

"Y-ya." Terselip keraguan.

"Sangat-sangat yakin." Menatap _amethyst_ itu.

"Ya."

"Dan sikap galaumu ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia."

"He, Ya." Terdengar sedikit sebal sekarang.

"Kau dan dia hanya teman biasa."

"Ya." Sedikit naik satu oktaf.

"Dan kau merindukannya, sekarang."

"Ya, tentu saja, puas." Sungut Hinata sebal, sebelum akhirnya tersadar sesuatu. Menatap pada Tayuya yang kini nyengir kuda.

"Ketahuan.." cengir Tayuya menang, melihat bagaimana ekspresi Hinata sekarang.

* * *

**Choice**

* * *

Gadis itu terlihat ragu sekarang, untuk kesekian kalinya mengecek tampilannya. Memastikan bahwa kali ini, ia tidak terlihat memalukan. Berusaha menetralkan deguban jantungnya. Menarik napas perlahan, sebelum akhirnya menghembuskannya. Berharap bahwa ide Tayuya tadi pagi, tidak akan mempermalukannya.

Lengan kanannya terangkat, mengarah pada kotak kecil berbentuk segi empat yang berada di sudut pintu atas. Jari-jari mungilnya meraba, kotak kecil itu. terlihat berpikir akan keputusannya. Sebelum akhirnya, memantapkan hati untuk memencetnya. Kembali menarik tangannya keposisi semula. Menunggu beberapa saat, berharap pemilik rumah mendengar dan.. membukakan pintu.

Sapphire bertemu _amethyst_, terlihat kedua iris berbeda warna itu bertemu.

"H-hai!" terdengar nada keraguan dalam diri Hinata, mendapati bagaimana sapphire itu menatapnya kini.

"Ada apa?" suara itu terdengar datar dan dingin, tidak peduli bagaimana _amethyst_ itu terlihat melebar, kaget.

Hinata yang tidak menyangka ditanya begitu hanya bisa terdiam, tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto yang dikenalnya bisa begitu berubah. "K-kau sibuk?" Tanya Hinata tersadar dari rasa kagetnya.

"Masuklah," Pintu itu dibuka lebih lebar, pria pirang itu sendiri ikut menepi, mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Eh, ji-jika kau sibuk, aku—."

"Masuk!" suara itu terdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya dan terkesan lebih dalam. Perintah mutlak yang ia tahu, tidak bisa ia tolak.

Terlihat Hinata sedikit ragu, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan masuk ke dalam. Beberapa langkah yang di lalui membuatnya menghentikan langkah. _Amethyst_ itu dapat melihat bagaimana berantakannya ruang tamu itu sekarang. Benda-benda bertaburan di atas meja, secara tidak beraturan. Hal yang tidak ia sangka, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu, seingatnya ruangan ini begitu rapi.

Ceklek!

Suara pintu yang terkunci, membuatnya tersadar dari rasa kekagetannya. Menoleh cepat ke arah belakang, mendapati Naruto menarik kunci pada pintu. Memasukannya ke kantong dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" pertanyaan tanpa beban, seakan tidak menyadari bagaimana rupa Hinata sekarang. Berjalan menuju dapur.

"A-aku pulang saja." Cicitnya gugup, entah kenapa perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

"Bagaimana kalau teh, Karin-Nee kemarin baru saja membelinya." Menulikan telinganya dari ucapan Hinata barusan.

Membiarkan Hinata semakin bimbang, diam di tempat. Selain sepasang iris _amethyst_nya yang hanya bisa mengikuti gerakan Naruto di hadapannya. Berjalan dari arah dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi teh. Meletakannya di meja, sedangkan dia sendiri memilih duduk. Seakan tidak mempedulikan bagaimana berantakannya ruang tamu miliknya kini.

"Duduklah, Nata." Suara itu terdengar pelan, mengambil remote telivisi dan merubah chenelnya sesuka hati. Walau iris sapphirenya melirik pada lawan bicaranya yang hanya terdiam memperhatikannya. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka mengulang ucapanku kan, Nata." Suara itu sedikit menggeram.

Bahkan Hinata yang berada tidak jauh bisa merinding ngeri dibuatnya. Memilih duduk tidak jauh dari Naruto sepertinya adalah sebuah keputusan bijaksana. Sebelum niatnya terlaksana, tangan tan Naruto sudah menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya. Seakan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di dekatnya. Walau ingin sekali dirinya menolak, tapi instingnya sendiri mengatakan bahwa itu sepertinya bukan pilihan bijak. Melihat bagaimana tatapan Naruto padanya sekarang saja, sudah membuatnya takut setengah mati.

Berjalan dengan tidak niat ke arah pria itu, membiarkan _amethyst_ dan sapphire itu saling bertatapan. Menghela napas panjang, dan mengikuti keinginan pemuda itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. Membiarkan pria itu kembali sibuk dengan chanel yang berganti-ganti. Dan terhenti begitu merasakan tontonan menarik. Sayangnya bagi Hinata itu adalah sebuah kumpulan semut yang berkumpul, membentuk suara berisik dalam televisi. Alias tidak ada tontonan.

"Hahaha, ini lucukan Hinata." Tawa Naruto hambar.

Sinting, sepertinya itu adalah kata yang tepat Hinata ucapkan untuk Naruto. Sayangnya ia tidak berani untuk mengutarakan apa pun kini, apalagi untuk mengomentari tontonan pria itu. Diam, sepertinya jauh lebih baik.

_Amethyst_ itu melebar dengan cepat, saat dirasakannya kepala Naruto dengan seenak hatinya. Merebahkan diri di pundaknya, menjadikannya sebuah bantal. Belum lagi tangan pria itu yang seenak hatinya memeluk dirinya.

"Na-Naru." Suara itu sedikit bergetar.

"Hanya sebentar. Biarkan aku seperti ini Nata." Suara itu sangat pelan, namun sarat penuh kesedihan yang tidak ia sangka sebelumnya.

Walaupun sebenarnya ingin sekali Hinata melepaskan pelukan itu, namun entah mengapa hatinya terasa tidak tega. Seakan-akan jika ia menjauhkan dirinya dari pria itu, Naruto akan menghilang dari hadapannya. Satu hal yang mulai ia takuti kini, entah mengapa. Karena itu, makanya ia lebih memilih diam membiarkan perbuatan Naruto. Lagian pria itu tidak melakukan hal macam-macam selain menjadikannya bantal dadakan bukan.

Hembusan napas pelan dirasakan Hinata, seiring dengan kepala yang perlahan tegak bergerak, melepaskan pelukannya. Sapphire itu perlahan terarah padanya, menimbulkan kebingungan bagi _amethyst_ yang mengerjap heran. Kali ini tubuhnya terarah ke depan. Mengarah pada tubuh yang lebih besar dan kekar darinya. Memeluknya seakan takut kehilangan.

"Na-Naru," tangan itu seakan ragu untuk membalasnya. Bergerak perlahan, sebelum akhirnya terhenti. Naruto dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan tubuhnya. Berjalan menuju pintu, mengambil kunci dan membukanya.

"Pulanglah Nata," ucapnya datar, nada yang tidak pernah ia ucapakan pada Hinata yang mengerjap tidak percaya akan perubahan mood pria itu. "Pulanglah, sebelum aku melakukan yang tidak-tidak padamu, Nata." Lanjutnya pelan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Naru apa yang—."

"AKU BILANG CEPAT KELUAR!" satu bentakan yang membuat _amethyst_ itu membulat tidak percaya.

"Na-Naru?" Suara itu bergetar penuh tanya akan sikap pria dihadapannya. "Kau kenapa?"

Hinata masih tidak percaya, kala tangan besar itu menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya menuju pintu keluar. Satu hal yang membuatnya tidak percaya adalah, keberaniannya yang muncul tiba-tiba. Menolak untuk didorong menuju pintu keluar. Malah memilih untuk bertahan diambang pintu. Bersikeras berpegangan dengan handle pintu.

"HINATA!" seruan dari Naruto, tidak membuatnya takut kali ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau keluar jika kau tidak mau menjelaskan semuanya padaku!" seru gadis itu bersikeras.

Naruto yang dari awal sudah berusaha menahan emosi, mengepalkan tangannya erat dengan cepat memukul tembok di sebelah Hinata yang membulat tidak percaya. Kepala gadis itu perlahan menoleh ke samping demi mendapati lengan pria itu berada di sebelahnya. Wajah pria itu terlihat benar-benar menunjukan amarah yang luar biasa.

"Na-Naru." Kembali menatap sapphire yang menatapnya tajam. Susah payah ia menelan salivanya, melihat bagaimana sinar dimata itu. "Na—." Bibir yang baru terbuka hendak bicara itu terhenti.

_Amethyst_ milik gadis itu membulat sempurna, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Bibir mungil miliknya disumpal oleh bibir milik pria di hadapannya. Belum cukup sampai di situ, bibirnya kini terasa sedikit perih. Terasa ada yang melukainya. Membuatnya berontak berusaha mendorong tubuh pria di hadapannya yang masih leluasa memasukan lidah ke dalam mulutnya. Satu hal yang mulai Hinata sesali sekarang, seharusnya ia menuruti keinginan pria itu dari tadi.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Halo! Masih ingat dengan Saya? Gie akuin sudah berapa bulan ini fict dianggurin. Bukannya ngelupain, cuma memang hampir lupa *digeplak* maklum, terlalu banyak halangan menghadang *mojok*. Ini aja, mumpung dapat libur baru bisa ngerjaiinya. *meratap* Oke, Thanks untuk **zielavienaz96** **, SANG GAGAK HITAM, Aizen L sousuke, PahleviAkbarZ, Guest1, Guest2,** Fav dan alertnya. See you next chapter. ^^

* * *

_**Balas Rev**_

**zielavienaz96: **Naruto: Please, jangan benci aku! Yg mengerikan itu, Author! yang gi- *digeplak Author. Hohoh, maafkan atas gangguan barusan. Silahkan membenci Naru kembali *nyeret Naru

**SANG**** GAGAK HITAM: **boleh2, panggil Eneng, Mbak, dek, atau cinderalla juga boleh. Asal jangan panggil gie, mas aja. *kedip2

**Aizen L sousuke: **Oke, nih dah lanjut

**PahleviAkbarZ: **Cukup Naru saja yg gila, tolong jangan ada korban lagi. *smirk

**Guest 1: **Sory buat typonya, maklum si typo cinta banget ma gie. *ngeles.

**Guest 2: **Sip, nih dah chp 3

* * *

.

.

Sigh,

ImyGie_chan


	4. Chapter 4

Helaan napas panjang dilakukan oleh Hinata, sekali lagi amethyst miliknya melihat pada kaca rias di kamarnya. Mata itu masih terlihat membengkak, efek hebat karena tangisan tadi malam. Penyebabnya tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan si brengsek, Naruto itu. masih membekas di ingatannya bagaimana perbuatan pemuda itu pada dirinya. Bahkan bagaimana rasa saat bibir mereka bertemu dan..

"Argh!" Serunya terlihat frsutasi. Bagaimana bisa ia masih mengingat kejadian itu. Apa tidak ada cara untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin.

Mengantukan kepala ke meja rias dilakukan Hinata -sedikit pelan. Perlahan mengangkatnya kembali melihat ke arah kaca. Menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di sana. Terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya, mendecak kesal tidak percaya pada diri sendiri yang mau-maunya saja, mengikuti kata hatinya untuk menjenguk keadaan pria itu yang sudah lama tidak pernah menghubunginya, kalau tau akan seperti ini jadinya, mungkin lebih baik ia tidak pernah menemui pria itu.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan, dasar bodoh!" merutuki diri sendiri akan perbuatan di luar kebiasaannya itu. "Hah!" kembali menghela napas mencoba mengingat penyebab dari tingkah aneh pria itu dan decakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Apa selingkuh? Bisa-bisanya pria itu menuduh dirinya selingkuh. Memang apa salahnya jika ia dekat dengan Gaara? Pria itukan selalu menolongnya selama ini. Dan apa pula maksud dari foto-foto itu. Jadi, selama ini ia diikuti. Brengsek! Naruto brengsek, pantas saja pria itu tahu tentang dirinya.

Aih, bukan itu yang harus ia pikirkan. Seharusnya yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah foto –foto yang jadi biang kerok permasalahan ini. Bukan berarti ia tidak kesal mengetahui dirinya diikuti hanya saja, bagaimana mungkin ia terima dilecehkan seperti ini hanya karena sebuah foto. Dasar Naruto bodoh! Seharusnya ia tanya dulukan kenapa di foto itu ia dan Gaara berpelukan. Jangan main percaya begitu saja dengan foto tidak jelas itu. Apa ia tidak tahu, saat itu Gaara sedang menolongnya yang hampir terjatuh.

"Idiot! Stupid!" tersadar baru saja mengupat hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan selama ini. Ini semua karena si jabrik itu, mengacak rambutnya yang tadi sudah tertata rapi. "Gah, aku membencimu!" menggeram kesal melupakan fakta bahwa adik semata wayangnya kini menatap aneh padanya.

"Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan Onee-chan?" pertanyaan itu disertai dengan mata yang mengerjap polos saat ia menoleh, melihat pada amethyst yang sama persis dengan miliknya

Mengantukkan kepala pada meja rias ia lakukan, tidak peduli pada adiknya yang kini menggarukan kepala bingung akan tingkah sang kakak yang yang terlihat aneh hari ini. Hinata yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sudah cukup membuatnya paham, bukan ia yang dimaksud oleh sang kakak. Membuatnya memilih berbalik meninggalkan sang kakak dan hobi barunya yang terlihat senang dengan kegiatannya sekarang.

* * *

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**GenreRomance.**

**RatingT**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk ke absurdan lainnya yang murni dalam pemikiran saya.**  
**Jadi kalau ada kesamaan ide, pastinya tidak di sengaja** **:D**

**Don't Like, Don't read**

**Jika tidak berkenan, silahkan pencet tombol kembali.**

**Crazy Choice**

* * *

Onxy itu mengerjap sesaat, saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap pada sang sahabat yang saat ini terlihat mengkompres pipinya dengan handuk dingin.

"Wow, hebat! Capnya jelas sekali." Kekehan kecil terdengar dari salah satu pemilik onxy, memilih duduk tidak jauh dari sahabat pirangnya yang kini berbaring di sofa.

Decakan kecil terdengar dari si rambut pirang, iris sapphirenya melirik malas pada dua pria yang dengan 'sopan'nya duduk tanpa ia suruh. Menghela napas kasar, dan memilih bangun dari tidurnya saat ia lihat salah satu pria membuka isi dari amplop di atas meja.

"Mau apa kalian kemari?" pertanyaan itu terdengar datar.

"Heh, sepertinya kekasihmu selingkuh, dobe." Sahutan sinis itu terdengar dari pria yang membuka amplop. Mengamati satu persatu lembar foto yang ada di tangannya.

Suara siulan terdengar dari pria satunya, "sepertinya ia lebih ganteng darimu, Naru." Diikuti kekehan kecil.

"Sialan kau, Sai." Sungut Naruto menatap pada kedua sahabatnya yang tertawa kecil, ralat hanya pria yang bernama Sai saja yang tertawa. Sedangkan pria satunya hanya tersenyum.

Memilih menyadar di sandaran sofa, dilakukan oleh pria satunya. Iris onxynya menatap ke arah pria keturunan Uzumaki tersebut. Membuat posisi yang dirasanya sangat nyaman sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya, dobe?" Tanyanya menatap pada pria di hadapannya yang kini menatapnya balik. "Ini semua rencanamu kan." Seringainya.

Berkedip sekali, sebelum akhinya bibir itu sedikit tertarik. "Walau sudah ku prediksi. Tetap saja, aku tidak menyangka kau tau jalan pikiranku, Teme." Senyumnya sinis.

"Seminggu bukan, waktu yang kau berikan." Tantangnya balik, "dan seingatku, kau bukan tipe orang yang suka menunggu." Sahutnya santai mengingat ini lebih dari waktu yang diberikan oleh pria Uzumaki itu. Dapat ia lihat Naruto terdiam sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

"Ah, Uchiha dan kepintarannya." Tertawa sarkatik.

Dengusan sinis terdengar dari pria di sebelah, Sasuke. Membuat ke dua iris berbeda warna itu melirik ke satu arah. "Demi rencana ini, kau mengorbankan wajahmu. Kau benar-benar gila, Naru." Senyum yang sama yang diberikan oleh pria itu pada kedua temannya.

"Apa kau lupa, Sai?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar dari Sasuke, membuat pria itu menoleh. "Si dobe itu kan memang gila." Sahutnya tak peduli, mengabaikan Naru yang mengambil salah satu foto di dekatnya.

Seminggu, yah. Seminggu waktu yang ia berikan untuk gadis itu. Lebih dari itu ia akan bertindak, sama seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin. Sebuah seringai pun diberikan oleh Naruto, saat melihat wajah gadis yang didaulatnya sebagai miliknya kini. Dengusan sinis disertai wajah menyeringaipun diberikan oleh kedua sahabatnya. Teringat dengan kejadian yang sama saat mereka berada dalam situasi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto saat ini. Terobsesi dengan sosok yang memang ingin mereka miliki. Walau cara yang mereka pakai tentu saja berbeda.

* * *

**Crazy**

* * *

Stress itulah yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang, iris amethyst miliknya kini ia sembunyikan dalam kelopak matanya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang kini ia duduki, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memijit kepalanya pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nata?" pertanyaan itu terdengar dari seorang wanita, membuat kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka menampilkan amethyst miliknya.

"Shion," ucapnya pelan memberikan senyum terpaksa. "Kau lama," lanjutnya terdengar sedikit manja.

Melihat jam tangannya dilakukan gadis pirang itu, "bukannya ini sesuai dengan jam pertemuan kita." Sedikit tautan keheranan diberikan gadis bernama Shion itu. "Apa bukan kau yang kecepatan?"

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari Hinata, setelah beberapa hari ini tawa riangnya tidak terdengar. "Aku bercanda, Shion. Aku memang datang lebih awal." Senyumnya terpaksa.

Kedipan bingung diberikan oleh Shion melihat gelagat teman sejak _High Schoolnya_ ini. "Kau sudah pesan?" tanyanya membuka buku menu dan memanggil waiters.

Anggukan kecil dilakukan Hinata, mengaduk minumannya pelan. Sambil sesekali menghela napas pelan.

"Jadi, ada apa?" pertanyaan itu kembali terdengar dari Shion setelah ia selesai memesan makanan pilihannya.

"Apa?"

Menghela napas panjang, "kau tidak mungkin memanggil ku kemari tanpa sebabkan, Nata?" menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya.

"Oh, yah. Tentu, aku hanya ingin ada orang yang menemaniku, makan siang saja." Cengirnya tidak enak melihat bagaimana iris milik Shion menatapnya lama.

Mengangkat bahunya acuh, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah aku percaya." Sahutnya singkat menatap kembali pada Hinata yang sedikit menghela napas lega. "Jadi kau galau bukan karena pria itu sedang bersama seorang gadis kan." Mengaduk minuman yang telah dipesankan Hinata sebelum ia datang.

"Eh? Pria?Maksudmu apa?" tanyanya heran melihat pada Shion yang menyeruput jusnya.

Menghentikan aksi menyeruput jus, iris miliknya dapat melihat bagaimana wajah temannya itu terlihat bingung sekarang. "Ku kira kau galau karena pria yang saat itu bersamamu sekarang, sedang duduk manis bersama seorang gadis di sana." Jawabnya dengan iris tertuju pada sosok pria berambut pirang jabrik yang duduk sedikit jauh dari mereka.

"A-apa?" iris itu berkedip bingung, perlahan menoleh mengikuti arahan Shion yang kembali menyeruput jusnya dengan santai.

Hanya butuh seperkian detik, sebelum akhirnya amethyst itu membulat sempurna. Jauh darinya terlihat orang yang dikenalnya kini sedang duduk santai, terlihat mengobrol dengan seorang gadis sambil tertawa-tawa. Dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama, iris miliknya dan milik pria yang ia ketahui namanya saling bertemu. Sebuah senyum miring dapat ia lihat di wajah pria itu.

* * *

**Choice**

* * *

Kesal, gondok, kecewa dan sebuah kata yang memiliki makna yang sama mengutarakan perasaan Hinata saat ini. Menggeram kesal, ingin rasanya ia melempar barang-barang di kamarnya sebelum teringat bahwa, ia membelinya dengan susah payah. Ingin merusak dan mencabik boneka rubah di dekatnya, dan kembali menggerutu kesal mengingat bahwa boneka itu sangat bagus. Intinya apapun yang ingin dirusak atau dipecahkan, harga diri, dan harga barang itu jauh lebih mahal dari apapun. Ia tak akan pernah melakukan itu, sekesal apapun sekarang. Otaknya mengingatkannya dengan baik itu semua, membuatnya makin gondok karena tidak ada pelampiasan.

"Kalau bukan karena ini cantik, ini mahal, ini susah dicari." Tunjuknya pada masing-masing barang yang pernah dibelikan Naruto untuknya –Hinata tidak pernah meminta, pria itu yang seenaknya saja membelikan ditambah sedikit paksaan agar ia menerima. "Habis sudah," cibirnya kesal.

Merebahkan diri di kasur, di lakukan Hinata. "Aku membencimu, Naru. Kau menyebalkan." Sungutnya lengan kanan ia gunakan untuk menutup kedua matanya. "Aku benar-benar membencimu," suara itu terdengar begitu lirih bersamaan dengan liquid bening yang perlahan terlihat keluar dari sela lengan yang menutupi matanya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Hola! Gie datang lagi dengan kecepatan maks, maklum updatenya nyicil. Kalau gak gitu, bakalan luama banget. Jadi kalau ini terkesan sedikit, yah...gitu deh *mojok*. Oke, thanks to **zielavienaz96, ****Kiyouko Akane, ****kejorasenja25, ****Hqhqhq,** **Hayden, ****MF, ****Wagus-san, ****Ikanatsu, ****Voice, ****Saikari Ara Nafiel, ****Guest1,2,3, Kazeko05, Sena Ayuk, Aizen L sousuke, rantachibanasoraaoiyl, Hestifan Avery, Logic yang **fav dan alert. Gie harap chapter ini dapat ngejelasin ada apa dengan Naru. See you next chapter! ^-^

* * *

**Balas rev**

**zielavienaz96**

Beh, bukan terobsesi lagi, Naru mah mang gila *dirasengan.

**Kiyouko Akane**

Thanks, revnya juga keren. *kedip ganjen

**kejorasenja25**

Maklum, tuntuan peran. *kedip2

**Hqhqhq**

Iya, Narunya baru keluar dari Rumki-*ditabok. Anime apa? Tapi ceritanya bedakan *nyengir

**Hayden**

Oh, pasti ada dong. Nih lanjutannya, masih panas baru keluar dari oven (?)

**MF**

Thanks *kedip2**  
**

**Wagus-san**

Rate M? oh, gampang bisa diatur. Tapi Gie updatenya 2 tahun sekali yah *kedip2#dihajar. Seriusan, cari ide buat rate M itu bisa buat gie mabok duluan. Ampun dah

**Ikanatsu**

Gie juga bingung, nih sebenarnya dimana coba *pasrah#ditabok. Tapi dari awal Naru juga kenalin dirinya pakai awal depankan, kalau embelnya itu ada alasannya kok. Tar kalau sempat gie update deh.

**Voice**

Setuju! Thanks, revnya juga keren kok *kedip2.

**Saikari Ara Nafiel**

Gak, Naruto gak mengerikan kok. Dia hanya gila aja *dirasengan. Yang terjadi *lihat atas.

**Guest1,2,3**

Kependekan? gie harap ini gak ikutan pendek. Maklum sibuk banget T_T. Bipolar? emmm... mung- *keburu digeplak

**Kazeko05**

Thanks, Oke, nih udah lanjut.

**Sena Ayuki **

Thanks, gie juga suka kok dengan revnya *kedip ganjen *plak. Yah, walau sebenarnya dikit ngeri juga waktu ngalamin di RL, dalam versi berbeda tentunya *mojok*. Di sini sudah jelas kan Naruto itu seperti apa. Dia gak akan pernah goyah *ketawa nista. Udah kejawab juga hari keberapa bukan.

**Aizen L sousuke **

Yups, masalah. Berubah haluan dikit.

**rantachibanasoraaoiyl**

Naruto itu seorang pria, dengan rambut kuning dengan mata.. *dihajar

**Hestifan Avery **

Thanks, ini udah dilanjut kok

**Logic**

Eh? Sasori *bingung

* * *

.

.

.

Sigh,

ImyGie_Chan


	5. Chapter 5

Helaan napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Diiringi oleh iris milik Tayuya untuk kesekian kalinya. Hanya diam memperhatikan, tanpa berniat untuk ikut campur. Terlintas beberapa dugaan, tanpa bisa diutarakan. Ia cukup memahami bahwa mood Hinata sedang tidak baik untuk diajak bercanda. Gadis itu akan diam menatap untuk waktu yang cukup lama saat ditanyai. Sebelum akhinya mata gadis itu perlahan memerah dan liquid bening terlihat menggantung di amethyst miliknya. Dan sebelum itu tumpah, lebih baik cepat cari selamat. Mengganti topik pembicaraan yang dirasa cukup aman.

Hanya saja, sifat kepo yang ia miliki jauh lebih besar dari teman-tamannya yang lain –memilih menyerah dan membiarkan Hinata sendiri. Baginya yang sudah bersahabat cukup lama dengan gadis itu, tentu ia tidak bisa diam saja. Apalagi yang ini adalah Nata, sohibnya yang paling ajaib diantara yang lain. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya yang kini, sudah mengambil tempat duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Nata," panggilnya pelan menatap pada sosok gadis yang perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya –menjadikan lengannya sendiri bantal di atas meja.

Amethyst itu terlihat mengerjap sekali, mengarah padanya dan terhenti. Tayuya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan melihat Hinata seperti ini, menyedihkan. Walau ia sudah melihatnya sebelum ini tapi sekarang, demi helaian rambutnya yang cukup indah. Apa gadis ini benar-benar sahabatnya?

"Apa?"

Shit! Seharusnya ia tidak pernah menyarankan Hinata menemui pria itu jika jadinya seperti ini. Hanya saja..

"Apa kau seperti ini karena pria itu?" tatap Tayuya memperhatikan Hinata yang diam.

"Maksudmu siapa?"

"Uzumaki itu," jawabnya melihat raut wajah Hinata sekarang, menyebut nama pria yang sempat berkenalan dengannya saat menjemput Hinata saat itu.

Dapat Tayuya lihat raut gadis di depannya itu berubah, menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"A-aku tidak tau siapa yang kau maksud Tayu," terdengar sedikit lirih saat gadis itu mengatakannya dan pertanda bagi Tayuya bahwa ini memang ada kaitannya dengan pria itu.

Helaan napas panjang dilakukan oleh Tayuya, sedikit tidak tega. Tapi bagaimanapun ia harus mengatakannya, menarik napas panjang. "Baiklah, kau mungkin tidak mengenal siapa itu Uzumaki. Tapi, kau pasti mengenal pria yang berdiri di sana itukan?" tunjuknya pada pemandangan diluar jendela, menampakan seorang pria berambut pirang sedang menyandar di samping pintu mobilnya. Kedua tangan pria itu dimasukan dalam saku celananya. Wajahnya terarah lurus pada jendela tempat mereka kini.

Iris amethyst tampak membelak tidak percaya, saat mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Tayuya. Ditambah lagi walau sedikit jauh dapat ia lihat dagu itu sedikit ia angkat naik, membuatnya teringat bahwa itu adalah ciri khas yang dilakukan pria itu, saat memberikan senyum meremehkan. Tapi bagi siapa? Bukankah pria itu tidak tahu bahwa ia berada di ruangan ini.

"_Aku selalu tahu tentangmu, Honey."_

Hal yang seharusnya sudah tidak perlu ia tanyakan lagi, bukan?

* * *

**Disclaimer- ****Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre-Romance.**

**Rating- T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk ke absurdan lainnya.  
**

**Don't Like, Don't read**

**Jika tidak berkenan, silahkan pencet tombol kembali.**

**Berhubung fict saya emang rada aneh semua, pastinya itu murni pemikiran saya. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan ide, pastinya tidak di sengaja** **:D**

**Crazy Choice**

* * *

Sentakan kasar dilakukan Hinata saat tangan mungilnya dicengkram kuat oleh lengan yang lebih besar. Amethyst miliknya menatap nyalang pada pria yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Pria yang membuat harga dirinya terinjak-injak. Pria yang juga sempat membuatnya merasakan apa yang disebut cinta. Sekaligus mengajarkan rasa sakit yang dalam.

"Mau apa kau?" suara itu terdengar mendesis, tidak peduli pada pria di depannya yang menatap datar padanya.

"Ikut aku!" sahutnya datar.

"Tidak, lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, sebelum kau ikut aku, _honey_!"

"_Honey_? Siapa yang kau maksud dengan _honey_."

"Tentu saja kau, memang siapa lagi?" pertanyaan yang diiringi wajah innosen. "Tidak mungkinkan gadis itu. "Menunjuk Tayuya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, gadis itu terlihat hanya tertawa tidak enak saat ia ditunjuk.

Mempautkan bibirnya kesal, melihat wajah itu terlihat innocent. Apalagi ditambah sahabatnya terlihat tertawa tidak enak. Gah, ini membuatnya malu saja.

"Aku bukan, _Honey _mu, Naru! Kita sudah putus!" Ucapnya menggeram tidak terima.

Berkedip sekali, "tapi kita kan belum resmi jadian, Nata. Bagaimana bisa putus?" sahut Naruto tenang tidak peduli pada Hinata yang berkedut kesal.

"Lalu kenapa selama ini kau memanggilku, _Honey_!" geramnya.

"Tentu, saja karena aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya tanpa rasa malu, bahkan terkesan blak-blakan.

Kedutan kekesalan makin bertengger di kepala Hinata, bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Naruto!" geramnya mengepalkan tangan, tidak peduli pada sahabatnya yang kini terkekeh geli akan tingkah laku Naruto yang hanya tersenyum santai, tanpa beban.

"Ya, _honey."_

* * *

**~CRAZY~**

* * *

Tangan itu bersidekap, iris amethyst miliknya menatap tajam sosok pria di samping. Pria yang kini mengemudikan mobil dengan tenang, bahkan senyum menyeringai yang ia tunjukan beberapa hari lalu hilang entah kemana. Yah, kejadian itu sudah beberapa hari yang lalu. Tepatnya dua hari yang lalu, dan pria ini baru menunjukan wajahnya setelah peristiwa itu.

"Berhenti, menatapku seperti itu, honey!" perintah mutlak yang tegas tanpa perlu melirik sedikitpun pada Hinata yang memasang wajah angkuh. "Kau tidak ingin aku melakukan sesuatu padamu kan." Dapat amethyst itu lihat, bibir pria itu tertarik sedikit ke samping.

Iris itu sedikit melebar saat mendengar penuturan barusan.

"Atau kau benar-benar ingin aku melakukannya, seperti saat itu." Menoleh sebentar pada Hinata yang langsung merinding disko.

Cukup bibirnya saja yang tercemar, jangan harap ia akan membiarkan pria itu bisa melakukan lebih dari itu. Menoleh ke arah lain di lakukan Hinata, diikuti dengan bibirnya yang bergerak "Sialan kau!" mengupat pelan, hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya selama ini. Bahkan tidak peduli pada Naruto yang melirik sebentar padanya.

Kekehan pelan terdengar, "wow, kejutan! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengupat, _Honey!_" tersenyum geli saat mendengar Hinata mendengus sinis. "Apa yang akan dilakukan ayahmu saat mendengar ini?"

Tersentak kecil dan melirik pada Naruto yang masih terkekeh kecil, "kau tidak akan berani, Naruto!"

"Kau yakin, _honey._" Memberikan senyum menantang pada Hinata yang mengepalkan tangannya erat dan berusaha menekankan kata sabar dalam hatinya.

Memilih diam adalah cara terbaik, meladeni Naruto hanya membuat rasa kesalnya semakin besar saja. Menatap ke arah luar jendela dalam aksi yang memilih bungkam. Tindakan yang membuat Naruto menghela napas pelan, melirik tingkah Hinata yang seakan merajuk padanya.

"Maaf," satu kata terucap dari bibir Naruto. Membiarkan tubuh itu sedikit tersentak sebelum akhirnya kembali rileks.

"Memang apa kesalahanmu?" Pertanyaan itu keluar walau wajahnya tidak berminat sedikit pun untuk menatap pada pria pirang itu.

"Berkencan tanpa sepengetahuanmu." Sahut Naruto iris sapphirenya masih senantias menatap pada jalanan yang terasa kian macet saja.

Dengusan kasar terdengar dari bibir Hinata, kembali teringat akan kejadian itu kembali. Demi Tuhan! Diantara semua kesalahan yang diperbuat pria itu, kenapa harus itu pula yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tidakkah ia ingat bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan yang lebih besar dari pada itu.

"Habisnya, kau sih. Jalan tanpa sepengetahuanku." Sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, seakan merajuk.

Ctak!

Kenapa pula ia yang mesti disalahkan? Pria ini benar-benar.

"Naru!" Menggeram kesal, menatap pada Naruto yang hanya melirik sekilas. "Kau, apa kau tidak sadar dengan kesalahanmu yang sebenarnya!"

Memberikan wajah bingung, yang sumpah membuat Hinata ingin menampar pria ini untuk ke dua kalinya. "Kesalahanku? Bukannya tadi aku sudah minta maaf." Kembali melihat jalanan yang mulai sepi.

"Selain itu," sedikit mendesis antara kesal dan ingin mencekik.

"Hmmm," memberikan wajah berpikir. "Ah, akhirnya kita sampai juga." Memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di sebuah gedung, tidak menyadari Hinata makin kesal dibuatnya.

"Naru!" mengepalkan tangannya, melihat bagaimana pria itu hanya menoleh sekilas. Membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan ke arahnya hendak membukakan pintu yang di kunci oleh Hinata dari dalam, wujud dari rasa kesalnya.

* * *

**~CHOICE~**

* * *

Sapphire itu terlihat berbinar, memperhatikan bangunan yang kini ia masuki. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang masih memberikan wajah masam, pria itu berhasil membuatnya keluar dari mobil -tentu saja disertai dengan ancaman. Membawanya masuk ke dalam bangunan yang entah milik siapa.

"Tempat ini bagus bukan, _Honey_." Serunya senang terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Tidak peduli pada Hinata yang mendengus kesal. Menarik tangan gadis itu, menunjukan setiap bagian ruangan yang berada di dalam bangunan megah ini.

Sepi, itulah satu kata yang cukup bisa menggambarkan bangunan yang mereka masuki. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang ia temui dari tadi. Menimbulkan keheranan yang amat besar di benak Hinata, melebihi rasa herannya atas sikap Naruto yang memang sudah dihapalnya sebagai pria aneh.

"Ah, ada satu tempat lagi yang harus kau lihat, _Honey."_ Serunya senang kembali menarik Hinata menuju suatu tempat. Menggeser pintu samping yang berada di depannya, dan maju beberapa langkah. Menghiraukan gerutuan dan kalimat tanya Hinata, "Lihat! Bagaimana menurutmu, _Honey?"_ Satu kalimat tanya yang membuat Hinata menggerutu kesal, pria itu masih saja menyebutnya seperti itu.

Iris amesthy itu perlahan mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto yang kini menunjukan halaman dalam dari ruangan yang mereka masuki. Sepertinya Naru membawa ia berjalan menuju taman dalam. Mengerjap sesaat melihat bagaimana taman itu bisa begitu indah, bunga-bunga dan pepohonan yang tumbuh dengan subur. Kursi-kursi taman yang terletak di posisi yang tepat. Serta tumbuhan pagar yang dipangkas rapi.

"Bukankah tempat ini benar-benar bagus, Nata." Suara itu terasa sangat dekat di telinganya, menimbulkan perasaan aneh yang menggelitik. Sekaligus menimbulkan tanya dibenaknya atas panggilan yang tiba-tiba berubah. Berbalik cepat hanya untuk berhadapan dengan iris sapphire yang menatapnya.

Iris jenaka yang baru beberapa detik lalu masih dapat ia lihat pada diri Naruto, kini menghilang. Tergantikan dengan iris yang sama seperti waktu itu, begitu tajam dan menakutkan. Iris yang membuatnya begitu takut dan memilih untuk mundur beberapa langkah. Ia tidak suka melihat bagaimana cara Naruto menatapnya sekarang. Alaram di otaknya bekerja, mengingatkan satu hal yang lupa ia sadari. Pria di hadapannya adalah orang yang sempat memaksa menciumnya. Pria di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang pernah berkata, akan memperkosanya jika ia menolak dirinya. Pria yang membuatnya memilih untuk lari dari sini, jika saja kaki-kaki mungilnya ini mau bergerak.

Sialnya, tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti perintah otaknya. Memilih diam saat tubuh itu condong ke arahnya. Hanya amethyst miliknya saja yang bereaksi melebar, membelak tidak percaya kala wajah pria itu tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"Ku harap kau tidak lupa perkataanku saat itu, Nata." Iris sapphire milik Naruto bertemu dengan iris amethyst milih Hinata, saat pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mensejajarkan wajah mereka berdua. "Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu sekarang, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

Hola, gie datang lagi *tebar bunga#digeplak. Gie datang gak telat-telat amat kan *kedip ganjen* Yah, terlalu banyak alasan, dan kerjaan yang menghadang so, langsung aja lah. Oke, thanks for **zielavienaz96, Tanochan, Sena Ayuki, Yasuna Katakushi, Luluchai10, Byakugan no Hime, Guest, Hqhqhq, Guest, Hestifan Avery Hyuuzu, Guest, Esya.27 .BC , Saikari Ara Nafiel, Eva, angkerss. , Guest, tamaraarturotonia, Azu-chan NaruHina, Namikaze Otorie, cahaya hime yang fav and follow.  
**

* * *

**Bales rev**

**zielavienaz96 **

Mari kita berdoa bersama, berdoa mulai *ngatupkan tangan* berdoa selesai.**  
**

**Tanochan**

Oke, ini lanjut

**Sena Ayuki**

Tenang, mari duduk gie jelasin yah *ngasi teh* gie yang nulis aja bingung kok *dihajar* Yupz, ini semua gara-gara foto. Dan ini udah lewat dari waktu yang ditetapkan Naru. Rencana Naru itu.. Naruto: Membuat Hinata menjadi milik saya *muncul tiba2*.

**Yasuna Katakushi**

Iya, si Naru balas dendam. Hmm, 2chapter yah *mikir* dengan 20 words perchapter boleh *kedip ganjen* Yups, ini NaruHina.

**Luluchai10**

Gie suka juga kok dengan reviewnya *kedip ganjen*

**Byakugan no Hime**

Oke, ini lanjut

**Guest**

*speechless* Oke, gie gagal jadi seorang Author *harakiri#digeplak.

**hqhqhq**

Naruto: Cinta memang selalu membuat labil, sayang. selalu membuat labil *muncul tiba-tiba*. Author: *tepuk jidat*

**Guest**

Oke, ni udah update pakai topan segala.

**Hestifan Avery Hyuuzu**

Naruto: Baru nyadar yah, betapa kerennya saya *face songong*. Author: *Speechless

**Guest**

Oke, gie dah update

**Esya.27 .BC**

Kenapa lah? kasi tahu gak yah *digeplak*

**Saikari Ara Nafiel**

Rencana Naru itu adal- (Naruto: Memiliki Hinata *nyerobot*)

**Eva**

Oke, gie dah update. Gak lama kan *kedip ganjen*

**angkerss. a .lauch**

Gie, juga suka dengan reviewnya *kedip2*

**Guest**

Errr, Gie nyerah *ngibar bendera*

**tamaraarturotonia**

Oke, nih dah lanjut *kedip*

**Azu-chan NaruHina**

Udah belum, yah*kedip2* oke nih dah lanjut.

**Namikaze Otorie**

*tunjuk atas* tuh orangnya dah nongol.

**cahaya hime**

Okeeeeee, ini dah lanjut *kedip2*

* * *

.

Sigh,

ImyGie_Chan


	6. Chapter 6

**Flashback**

Bibir itu perlahan menghela napas, menggerutu kesal begitu iris sapphire miliknya membaca tiap kata yang berada di smartphonenya. Memijit keningnya perlahan berharap rasa sakit sedikit berkurang. Ingin sekali bibirnya mengatakan kata-kata kasar pada orang yang baru saja mengiriminya berita. Tapi jika tidak bertemu langsung rasanya kurang puas, terlebih lagi akan menarik jika ia melihat bagaimana wajah itu seketika memuucat saat ia nanti memecatnya.

Bruk!

Klontang!

Pyarr!

Tiga suara beruntun, sesuatu yang bertabrakan, barang yang jatuh dan air yang tumpah. Membuat sapphire itu bergerak perlahan, melihat ke arah suara itu berasal. Iris sapphirenya tanpa sengaja menangkap siluet tubuh seorang gadis yang kini terdiam di tempat. Iris amethyst milik gadis itu terlihat mengerjap bingung atas kejadian yang menimpanya

"Ma-maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" suara itu terdengar dari waiters perempuan yang baru saja melakukan kesalahan.

Dengusan tak percaya ia berikan, manakala melihat bagaimana pakaian gadis itu terlihat sedikit basah. Sekali lagi iris sapphirenya menatap pada waiters yang baru saja melakukan kesalahan. Memberikan seringai kecil, ingin tahu apa reaksi yang akan ditunjukan gadis yang kini masih mengerjap, mencerna semuanya.

Helaan napas panjang dapat ia lihat dilakukan gadis itu, sekali lagi iris amethyst miliknya terarah pada waiters yang membungkuk. Ditemani seorang pria yang datang terburu-buru, menemani meminta maaf dan sesekali memarahi waiter itu. Tampang datar terlihat diberikan gadis yang kini menatap pada pakaiannya, sepertinya gadis itu mulai sadar dari rasa keterkejutannya-benar-benar reaksi yang lamban. Merengut sebal sebagai pertanda tidak senang. Tangan kanannya perlahan bergerak, terayun. Sebuah reaksi yang sudah ia duga, pasti waiter itu akan ditamparnya. Mengingat bahwa pria yang ia duga sebagai atasan waiters itu mengatakan, sanksi apapun berhak diberikan oleh gadis itu.

Namun, sayang dugaanya keliru. Gadis itu terlihat menunjuk ke suatu arah, mengatakan sesuatu yang entah apa pada kedua orang di hadapannya yang terdiam sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya, dengan cepat bereaksi mengantarnya ke suatu tempat. Iris sapphirenya hanya bisa mengerjap sesaat, melihat bahwa gadis itu kini berbelok ditemani waiters yang tadi menyiramnya, dalam hitungan menit dapat ia lihat waiters itu sudah keluar dari situ dengan tampang gugupnya.

Menyesap kopinya perlahan ia lakukan, kembali mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya. Merasa tontonan menarik telah usai dengan menghilangnya gadis itu. Waktunya kembali bekerja.

* * *

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre Romance.**

**RatingT**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk ke absurdan lainnya yang murni dalam pemikiran saya.**  
**Jadi kalau ada kesamaan ide, pastinya tidak di sengaja** **:D**

**Don't Like, Don't read**

**Jika tidak berkenan, silahkan pencet tombol kembali.**

**Crazy Choice**

* * *

"Ma-maaf, maafkan aku!" suara itu kembali ia dengar, membuatnya menghentikan pekerjaan. Mengedarkan iris sapphire miliknya hanya untuk mendapati gadis tadi sudah duduk tidak jauh darinya. Pakaian itu masih sedikit basah, noda itu masih ada, dan wajah itu masih datar melihat pada waiters yang masih merasa tidak enak hati.

Bibir itu perlahan bergerak, disertai dengusan meremehkan. "Ck, berhenti." Satu kata keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Suara yang lembut, namun terkesan tajam, mengingat ia meminta waiters itu berhenti. Yah, hukuman yang pantas bukan, waiters itu memang pantas berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Lihat saja waiters itu sampai membelakan mata mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan itu," sebuah kalimat kembali terlontar. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, kau tahu." Bibir itu sedikit tertarik membentuk senyuman, setelah dari tadi memasang wajah datar. "Bukankah kau tidak sengaja, anggap saja ini sebuah peringatan agar lain kali kau berhati-hati." Lanjutnya melihat waiters itu yang terdiam, "jadi bisakah kau memberiku menu, aku lapar."

Dapat ia lihat waiters itu terdiam dan mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih. Tidak peduli gadis itu menghela napas dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak perlu bertingkah seperti itu, apalagi sampai membungkuk formal padanya.

* * *

**Crazy Choice  
**

* * *

Iris amethys itu berkedip sekali, menatap padanya yang memilih duduk satu meja dengannya. Wajar saja bukan, tiba-tiba saja orang tidak dikenal dengan seenaknya duduk di depannya. Ditambah lagi sebuah pertanyaan diberikan, menambah kebingungan yang jelas terlihat di wajah gadis itu. Terdiam dan memberikan senyum yang entah mengapa membuat ia ingin melihatnya lagi.

"Kau benar, tapi bukankah setiap orang pernah berbuat salah. Dan tidak ada salahnya kita memaafkan orang itu bukan." Sebuah jawaban terlontar dari pertanyaan yang ia ajukan. "Dan lagi, pasti ada alasan dari ketidak sengajaannya barusan."

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar naif, Nona." Sebuah kalimat keluar dari bibirnya.

"Naif? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" alis itu terlihat sedikit naik iris amesthyst milik gadis itu menatap pada iris sapphirenya, hal yang tidak mungkin berani dilakukan oleh orang yang mengenalnya. "Hanya karena aku memaafkan orang lain, bukan berarti aku naif. Aku hanya berpikir, setiap orang perlu mendapatkan satu kali kesempatan."

"Bagaimana kalau kesempatan yang kau berikan malah disalahgunakan." Memberikan seringai kala melihat gadis di hadapannya mengerjap.

Menghela napas dan berpikir, "itu mungkin saja. Tapi paling tidak, aku ingin percaya dan yakin. Bahwa kebaikan yang aku berikan, akan mendatangkan kebaikan bagi orang lain." Menatap waiters yang baru saja memberinya minum, wajah itu menunjukan sedikit keheranan merasa aneh karena ia belum memesan minuman.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih, berkat anda aku tidak kehilangan pekerjaan ini." Ucap waiters itu sekali lagi menatap pada gadis di hadapannya yang menghela napas pelan, bibir miliknya masih menunjukan senyum. "Karena, itu aku mohon anda mau menerima permohonan maafku ini," pintanya penuh harap.

Penjelasan singkat dari waiters itu membuatnya berkedip, tersenyum lembut merasa perbuatan waiters itu terlalu berlebihan. "Baiklah, terima kasih untuk minumannya." Walau wajah gadis itu menunjukan kalau ia merasa sedikit tidak enak hati. Senyum lebar dan anggukan penuh semangat yang diberikan waiters itu membuatnya sedikit tertegun. Iris amethyst miliknya menatap penuh pada waiters yang mohon izin dan meninggalkan mereka.

Entah kenapa ia tidak suka ketika iris itu tidak lagi fokus padanya. Memberikan deheman kecil, mengalihkan amethyst itu dari waiters yang baru saja pergi dan sekali lagi menatap padanya.

"Kau lihat!" ucapan itu membuatnya menaikan alis heran. "Sebuah kebaikan kecil tidak akan merugikanmu." Lanjut gadis itu membuat ia mengerjapkan mata. "Kau hanya perlu percaya dan yakin, bahwa orang di hadapanmu pantas atau tidak untuk mendapatkan kesempatan itu." amethyst itu kini tertuju pada sapphirenya. "Dan mungkin saja kau akan mendapat sebuah keuntungan dari itu." senyumnya sekali lagi melihat ke arah belakangnya mungkin pada waiters tersebut. "Apalagi jika kau melihat senyum dari orang itu, rasa bahagia pun akan menular padamu." Menatap pada gadis yang kini tersenyum riang, entah kenapa senyum itu membuatnya merasa senang. Tapi jika saja amethyst itu tertuju padanya, pasti akan jauh lebih baik.

"Orientasimu normalkan." Sapphirenya tertuju penuh pada gadis di hadapannya yang terdiam, mengerjap mendengar perkataan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibirnya. Wajah gadis itu perlahan merengut, menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu? Hanya karena aku berbuat kebaikan pada seorang gadis, kau tidak bisa berpikir seperti itu." Menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya, dan sekali lagi menatap padanya. "Kau orang aneh," memberikan wajah cemberut yang terkesan imut.

Satu ekspresi lain yang dapatkan pada gadis itu dalam waktu sebentar, membuatnya ingin melihat lagi ekspresi yang ada pada diri gadis ini. Hal yang tidak pernah ia rasakan saat bersama para wanita di luar sana. Sebuah pikiran aneh entah kenapa terlintas di kepala, memperhatikan jari-jari gadis itu dan sekali lagi menatap pada amethyst yang menatapnya.

"Kurasa kau benar, sebuah kesempatan perlu diberikan." Angguknya menyetujui perkataan gadis di depannya yang sedikit tertegun, dan tersenyum. "Tapi sayangnya aku tidak suka kesempatan." Alis itu terlihat sedikit naik, keningnya berkerut bingung. "Aku lebih suka memaksa saat itu juga." Iris sapphirenya menatap tajam pada iris amethyst di depannya yang tersentak kaget. "Pilih, menikah denganku, atau kau kuperkosa dan kau menikah denganku." Ucapnya tersenyum tanpa beban, menatap penuh pada iris amethyst yang kini mengerjab bingung.

Orang mana yang tidak akan bingung, baru pertama kali bertemu, lalu di hadiahi pertanyaan, dan sekarang dipaksa untuk menikah. Pasti orang berpikir bahwa ia gila, bahkan wanita lain mungkin akan marah, mendampratnya atau mungkin akan memberikan reaksi genit –mengingat ada banyak wanita yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Tapi sungguh, baru kali ini ia lihat ekspresi bingung, menatapnya heran sama seperti saat ia meminta izin untuk duduk di depannya. Entah setan apa yang membuatnya untuk memilih mengatakan ini.

Hanya saja saat iris sapphire miliknya pertama kali bertemu gadis ini, rasa tertarik itu tiba-tiba muncul apa lagi saat bagaimana gadis ini memperlakukan waiters tadi. Rasa penasaran membuatnya memilih untuk mendekat –hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan, biasanya wanita yang mendekatinya terlebih dahulu. Perasaannya mengkuat saat gadis itu berbicara dan menunjukan ekspresi berbeda dari tampang datar, yang awal ia tunjukan. Ia menyukainya dan yakin, gadis ini pasti akan menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anak mereka nantinya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Mungkin saja. Yah, apapun namanya yang pastiKarena itu ia tidak akan melepaskan gadis ini sedikit pun.

**_End flash back_**

* * *

Iris sapphire itu menatap pada foto seorang gadis dalam berbagai ekspresi. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk senyum kecil. Ah, setiap hari gadis ini mampu untuk membuatnya makin mencintainya saja. Tidak sia-sia ia menyuruh seseorang untuk mencari tahu tentang gadisnya.

_"Cari tahu semua tentang gadis itu! Dan kesalahanmu akan kumaafkan." Satu nada perintah mutlak yang keluar, tidak peduli pada bawahannya yang bingung akan gadis yang dimaksud oleh Bosnya._

Ternyata ia memang memiliki bawahan yang cukup kompeten. Lihat saja, tanpa ia sebutkan siapa dan bagaimana ciri-cirinya saja, orang itu sudah berhasil mendapatkan semua data tentang gadis itu dalam sekejap. Ternyata gadis itu benar, sebuah kesempatan memang perlu diberikan. Maka keuntungan yang akan kita dapatkan, hanya bermodalkan rasa percaya dan yakin. Walau dalam bisnis, sesungguhnya itu sama sekali tidak diperlukan. Sekarang ia hanya perlu menjalankan rencananya awalnya saja. Hanya tinggal sedikit dorongan, maka gadis itu akan jadi miliknya. Yah harus jadi miliknya, jika tidak...

_"Ke-kenapa?"_

_Pertanyaan diiringi tubuh bergetar ketakutan, iris amethysnya menatap penuh pada wajahnya yang berpaling karena tamparan barusan. Rasa pedas dan sakit bersamaan ia rasakan, sapphirenya perlahan ia tujukan pada gadis yang baru saja melakukan kekerasan pada dirinya. Sorot terluka dan tidak percaya dapat ia lihat pada wajah gadis itu._

_"Kau siapa?" lagi kalimat itu ia dengar dari bibir mungil itu. "Kau apakan Naru?" satu kata terlontar kembali._

Perlahan tangan itu bergerak, menyisir helaian pirangnya. Raut wajah itu perlahan berubah, ketika ingatan beberapa hari lalu terngiang di pikirannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku Hinata?" Gumamnya pelan melihat keluar jendela. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu, semenjak kejadian kemarin. Bagaimanakah kabarnya sekarang? Ia benar-benar merindukan gadis itu. Semua yang ada pada diri gadis itu, mampu membuatnya seperti ini. Ia benar-benar bisa gila, jika begini terus. Sepertinya sekarang waktunya untuk kembali bergerak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hola! Gie datang lagi! Telat? Hohoho, sudah biasa yah. Maklumi saja *kedip ganjen* Btw, disini jaringannya pakai banget lolanya, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kabut asap yah. Ukh, siang aja seperti masih pagi dibuatnya. Sesak bingit T_T. Oke, langsung aja. Thanks for **Aizen L sousuke, Guest1, Esya. , tanoyuka0307, Azu-chan NaruHina, tamaraarturotonia, zielavienaz96, Hayati JeWon, yudi, hqhqhq, luchaaai, Fury F, radenmasbhockaenkz. randy, Byakugan no Hime, Lucifer, Namikaze, IndigoRasengan23, angkerss. , cahaya hime, ulfalutfiani, NHL, Hinaru, Hestifan Avery Hyuuzu, DarkCrowds, Antoni Yamada, Guest2, Name diidi yang Fav dan follow**

* * *

**Bales Rev**

**Aizen L sousuke**

Asik *malu2 udang di balik bakwan*

**Guest1**

Bener yah, yah...yah..yah... ayah.. *nangis kejer**digeplak*

**Esya. **

Lemon? lemon itu buah yah *kedip2* ditabok* Ahhh, gie nyerah *kibar bendera*

**tanoyuka0307**

Kenapalah? hayo kenapa? kasi tahu gak yah *dilempar*

**Azu-chan NaruHina**

Apa? TBC? Memang lah, siapa yang nulis tuh. Tar gie marahin, tenang yah. *nyengir*

**tamaraarturotonia**

tenang, gak gantung kok. paling diikat aja (?)

**zielavienaz96**

Oh itu! Naru itu..*author ditolak*# Naru: Saya tidak pyscho, hanya terlalu mencintainya saja. *kedip ganjen* Bedakan yah... *menyeringai*

Gie: err, serah deh Nar, *ngelus benjol, wajah manyun*

**Hayati JeWon**

Rambut merah? oh, itu mungkin mahluk kasat mata yang numpang eksis *kedip2* Becanda Rin. Aduh, sih Karin mah kagak bisa diajak becanda *serem liat kunai yg siap melayang*

**yudi**

Oke, lanjut!

**hqhqhq**

Naru: ets, ada sendal gratis lumayan nih, buat oleh2 ayang Hinata *mungut sendal lemparan*

** luchaaai**

Gie, Update!

**Fury F**

waduh, kabutnya tebal. Jadi kilatnya gak nampak (?) Jadi telat deh *ngeles*

**radenmasbhockaenkz. randy**

Naru: Yang sabar sob, yah. kita senasib kok. *Puk2* boleh2, nih ilmu yang diturunkan dari leluhur dijamin top. Yah, kalau ceweknya kayak Hinata sih *nyengir tanpa beban*

**Byakugan no Hime**

Hayo apa hayo? Ayo tebak *Plak*

**Lucifer**

Oke, gie update *nari2* Err, gak lama kok, kan gak sampai setahun *kedip2*Plak*

**Namikaze**

Sudah update.. sudah update *nari2*

**IndigoRasengan23**

Oke, update

**angkerss. a. lauch**

Karena... ada deh *digeplak* Karena Saku dan Ino, gak diizinkan sai dan sasu *nyengir*digeplak*

**cahaya hime**

Oke, lanjut. Tarik, Nar *nari2*

**ulfalutfiani**

Updatenya sesempatnya gie *nyengir*

**NHL**

Err, ini emm... *lirik kiri kanan* no coment deh.

**Hinaru**

Naru: Tenang saja, saya pasti bahagiakan Nata *Wajah songong* Gie: Memang kalian akan nikah *lirikNaru*Ngacir*

**Hestifan Avery Hyuuzu**

Gak gantung kok, hanya tbc aja. Beneran! *kedip2*Plak*

**DarkCrowds**

Asik, fictnya ditunggu *nari2* digeplak*

**Antoni Yamada**

Oke, dah lanjut

**Guest2**

Kenapa lah? hayo kenapa? *nari2*

**Name diidi**

Oke, nih di lanjut

* * *

Sigh,

ImyGie_Chan


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amethyst itu terlihat bingung, mengerjap tidak memahami apa yang terjadi. Melihat tingkah adiknya yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat langit. Niatnya yang tadi datang berkunjung melihat keadaan rumah orang tuanya. Harus mendapati fakta bahwa adiknya yang paling besar kini bertingkah aneh. Bahkan mampu membuat bungsu di keluarga mereka kini menatap ngeri pada sang tengah.

"Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan itu terdengar juga dari Neji, terlihat risih dengan adik pertamanya ini.

Mengerjap perlahan dan menoleh melihat pada sulung Hyuuga yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sampingnya. Memberikan tatapan penuh tanya dari pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar. Menghela napas dilakukan Hyuuga sulung, memberikan kode pada si bungsu yang bergegas mengambil cermin. Memberikan pada si sulung yang mengangguk kecil dan menoleh pada Hinata yang masih mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Mengambilnya dan mengarahkan pada wajahnya.

Satu hal yang Hinata ketahui adalah, sejak kapan air mata telah mengalir di pipinya. Perlahan tangan kanannya yang tidak memegang cermin bergerak, memegang pipinya sendiri. Sekali lagi amethyst miliknya menatap bayangannya di cermin. Entah kenapa melihat dirinya sendiri ia merasa raut wajahnya menunjukan kesedihan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia harus bersedih. Bukankah ini yang ia harapkan selama ini bukan.

"_Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi, Hinata. Kita akhiri semuanya sampai disini, kuharap kau berbahagia dengan pria itu."_

Benarkah ini yang ia harapkan, tapi kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Hinata tak mengerti, kenapa air matanya mengalir? Kenapa setiap memikirkan pria itu ia jadi berdebar-debar? Kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak menentu? Ini seperti bukan dirinya. Apa semua sudah terlambat?

"Hinata?" suara itu terdengar pelan menatap pada sang adik yang kini mulai menangis terisak-isak. Menepuk kepala gadis itu yang menunduk dengan pelan. Helaan napas panjang ia lakukan, tidak habis pikir penyebab adiknya yang ia ketahui sangat tegar, bisa seperti ini.

* * *

**~CRAZY~**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Tawa pelan terdengar dari bibir itu, mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Hinata yang terlihat takut. Amethyst itu mengerjap bingung, melihat bagaimana pria di hadapannya tiba-tiba tertawa. Terlihat ragu dan takut disaat bersamaan, hanya bisa memilih diam hingga tawa itu usai. Iris sapphire itu perlahan melirik ke arahnya sekali lagi. Iris yang dihapalnya akan selalu membuatnya tenang. Usapan lembut tiba-tiba ia rasakan di kepala, bersamaan dengan senyum lembut yang diberikan._

_"Aku hanya bercanda." Senyumnya melihat bagaiaman wajah gadis di hadapannya sekarang. "Kau lucu sekali saat ketakutan seperti itu," kekehnya pelan yang langsung membuat gadis itu tersadar._

_"Ka-kau menyebalkan!" seruan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan tangan mungil gadis itu yang bergerak memukulnya. "Kau benar-benar membuatku takut, Naru." Pukulan itu melemah, seiring dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba ingin menangis. "Jangan bercanda seperti itu lagi," serunya menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lembut. Ia tidak ingin melihat Naruto yang dikenalnya berubah seperti saat itu. Itu benar-benar membuatnya takut._

_"Tapi aku tidak bercanda, Hinata." Senyum itu terlihat sedih menatap pada Hinata yang kini mengerjap. Memegang tangan gadis itu yang memukulnya pelan, "aku benar-benar ingin tahu jawabanmu." Iris amethyst itu berkedip, sekali lagi memandang Naruto yang memegang tangan kanan Hinata dan meletakan pada pipinya sendiri. "Kau tahu Nata, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ucapnya menatap iris amethyst Hinata lekat-lekat, rona merah samar dapat ia lihat dipipi gadis itu. "Karena itu, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi, Hinata. Kita akhiri semuanya sampai disini, kuharap kau berbahagia dengan pria pilihanmu," senyumnya lembut menatap pada Hinata yang terlihat membelak kaget._

_"Apa maksudmu, Na –."_

_Suara itu terhenti bersamaan dengan Naruto yang melepaskan tangannya dan menoleh ke belakang. Melihat pada seorang pria yang terlihat tersentak kaget, menatap pada kedua insan di depannya._

_"Gaara?" tatapan bingung dan tidak percaya diberikan Hinata melihat teman baiknya berada di sini. "Ba-bagaimana –."_

_"Aku yang memanggilnya kemari," ucap Naruto berjalan mendekati Gaara yang sama bingung dengan Hinata._

_"Apa? Tapi kenapa?" pertanyaan itu memenuhi benak Hinata, merasa aneh dengan Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. Tapi entah kenapa senyum itu terlihat sedih di matanya._

_"Angga ini sebagai permintaan maafku." Meenoleh pada Gaara dan tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi menatap pada Hinata yang masih mengerjap, mencerna maksud dari perkataan pria itu. "Baiklah, kurasa kalian perlu bicara berdua. Kalau begitu aku pergi." Lanjutnya menepuk pundak Gaara, pria itu hanya bisa melirik mengikuti langkah Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkan mereka._

_Iris jade pria itu perlahan kembali melirik pada Hinata yang masih terdiam ditempat. Sepertinya gadis itu masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. "Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" pertanyaan itu terlontar menatap pada Hinata yang mengerjap bingung._

_Iris amethyst gadis itu perlahan berpindah dari melihat punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauh kini menuju pada Gaara yang mulai mendekatinya. "A-aku tidak tahu." Gelengnya pelan, "aku tidak mengerti, kenapa.." ucapan itu terhenti sesuatu perlahan mengalir ke pipinya. Jauh dilubuk hatinya serasa ada yang hilang bersamaan dengan perginya Naruto._

_Iris jade itu tersentak kaget, sedikit banyak ia mulai memahami apa yang terjadi. Mengingat Hinata juga sedikit aneh belakangan ini. Memberikan saputangan miliknya pada Hinata yang terlihat masih bingung, gadis ini memang luar biasa lamban. "Kau tahu, Nata. Jika kau tidak mengejarnya sekarang, semua akan terlambat." Hanya saja ia tidak memahami, kenapa ia harus ikut berada dalam situasi ini. Tapi paling tidak sebuah saran, perlu ia berikan bukan._

**End Flash back**

* * *

Iris amethyst itu perlahan terbuka, tubuhnya bergerak, terduduk di atas tempat tidur dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Kejadian saat itu masuk ke dalam mimpinya, menimbulkan rasa sedih tidak terkira. Sedikitpun ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan menjadi seperti ini. Seperti yang Gaara katakan, ia terlambat Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkanya. Membiarkannya berdua dengan Gaara, dan tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi semenjak itu. Kenapa? Kenapa pria itu melakukan ini padanya? Kenapa pria itu harus datang dalam hidupnya, jika akhirnya seperti ini? Tidak tahukah bahwa, tindakannya itu memberikan sebuah rasa sakit yang tidak ia mengerti kenapa? Apa benar ini yang namanya cinta? Kenapa harus sesakit ini?

Tes

Tes

Air mata perlahan kembali turun dari iris amethyst itu, bersamaan dengan tangan yang meremas selimutnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan," isaknya.

.

.

.

Iris itu hanya menatap datar, menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Mendapati seorang pria yang duduk di meja kerjanya. Perlahan langkah kaki milik gadis itu berjalan mendekati pria itu, memilih untuk menyandar di meja, di samping pria itu. Dapat wanita itu lihat kepala itu perlahan mendongak, iris sapphire miliknya menatap iris miliknya. Terlihat enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan, seakan menyuruhnya untuk berbicara lebih dahulu.

"Istirahatlah, ini sudah malam. Bukankah besok kita harus mencari pakaian pengantin, Naru?" Suara itu terdengar dari wanita, iris miliknya sekali lagi menatap pada Naruto.

"Kau duluan saja, aku harus menyelesaikan ini dulu." Sahutnya datar membiarkan wanita itu menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu." Ucapnya pasrah beranjak dari dari sandarannya. "Kuharap besok kau tidak terlambat bangun. Kau tahu bukan, sangat sulit menemui desainer itu." Sekali lagi iris itu melirik pada Naruto yang terlihat tidak peduli, kembali berjalan beberapa langkah dan berhenti di ambang pintu. "Hei! Sekedar info saja, aku akan memberikan undangan pada gadis itu." Memberikan seringai saat iris milik Naruto beralih padanya. "Kau tahu, aku senang bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah gadis itu saat menerimanya." Lanjutnya melihat bagaimana ekspresi datar pria di hadapannya walau, ia yakin pasti berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada di hati pria itu. "Baiklah, selamat malam. Naru!" beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dalam ruangannya.

* * *

**~CHOICE~**

* * *

Iris amethyst itu hanya bisa mengerjap, menatap pemandangan di balik kaca. Sosok yang ia tahu siapa, kini sedang terlihat bersama seorang gadis, dengan wajah terlihat gembira. Berbicara entah apa, hanya saja melihat ada dimana pria itu sekarang, hanya satu hal yang bisa ia yakini.

"Pembohong!" Ucapan itu terdengar lirih.

"_Kau tahu Nata, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."_

"Dasar pembohong!" mata itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"_Karena itu, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi, Hinata. Kita akhiri semuanya sampai disini, kuharap kau berbahagia dengan pria pilihanmu,"_

"Kau benar-benar seorang pembohong, Naruto." Liquid itu perlahan turun bersamaan dengan iris amethystnya yang melihat gadis yang bernama Naruto kini mencoba salah satu gaun pengantin. Dengan cepat menghapus liquid bening yang mengalir di salah satu pipinya. Berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Tanpa melihat lagi bagaimana iris sapphire di dalam ruangan itu, terlihat tertegun memperhatikan dirinya dari balik kaca.

"Hinata!" Suara itu terdengar sangat pelan, menatap gadis yang baru saja berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

.

Helaan napas panjang sekali lagi keluar dari bibir Hinata, melirik malas pada undangan yang tidak pernah dibukanya sama sekali. Tanpa dibuka ia pun sudah tahu apa isinya, mengingat Tayuya selalu saja bercerita dengan penuh semangat. Sekali lagi mematut dirinya di depan cermin, memperhatikan dirinya yang tampak begitu menyedihkan.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Nata." Ucapnya pada bayangan yang terpantul, mendekatkan kepalanya pada cermin dihadapannya.

"Hinata!" seruan itu terdengar dari lantai bawah, memanggil namanya. "Tayuya sudah datang, sayang!"

Kembali menghela napas, menjauhkan dirinya dari cermin. Saatnya pergi, terlihat bodoh pun tidak masalah. Tapi ia tidak akan lari, dan menunjukan seberapa terlukanya atas pernikahan pria itu. Tidak, akan ia tunjukan bahwa ia memang tidak memiliki rasa pada pria itu. Yah, ia memang tidak memiliki rasa apa pun. Bukankah dari awal, ia memang tidak memiliki rasa apapun, pada pria pembohong seperti itu kan.

"_Tidak, tidak ada gadis lain yang semanis dirimu, Honey._"

Semua kata-katanya adalah sebuah kebohongan yang hanya ingin mempermainkan hatinya saja.

"_Kau tahu Nata, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."_

Menggigit bibirnya pelan, dan menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar. Menahan liquid yang perlahan mulai berkumpul.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Naruto!"

.

.

.

.

**Kecebong!**

* * *

Hola! halo! hai! *PLAK* Ya ampun! Gak sadar gie dah lama ngilang. Alasannya, hmm terlalu banyak alasan. Apalagi gie baru aja kehilangan orang terdekat gie untuk selamanya. Jadi Thanks banget buat yang setia nungguin, Love you dah.**  
**

**Fuezza Queen's, Esya. , Bougenville, xxxx, yudi, Betelgeuse Bellatrix, ulfalutfiani, .777, Antoni Yamada, angkerss. , Betmenpengangguran , Ila, Aoi, ucullious, Shelonia, Guest, IndigoRasengan23, KillYouLove, Hyuuhi Ga Ara, kaiLa wu, iyato, Namefrenz, Hyuuzu Avery, ana, hyuuga atsushi dan yang fav and follow. Thanks and sorry m_ _m buat yang rev gak bisa gie balesin satu2 T_T  
**

.

.

.

.

Sigh,

ImyGie_Chan


	8. Chapter 8

Bab 8

Bibir itu perlahan menghela napas panjang, irisnya sesekali melirik pada gadis di sebelahnya yang memasang wajah datar. Walau tertutupi poni, dapat ia lihat bahwa mata itu sedikit sembab. Menimbulkan rasa tidak enak hati, mengingat bahwa ini semua adalah idenya untuk mengajak gadis itu. Padahal ia sudah tahu, bahwa belakangan ini mood sahabatnya benar-benar buruk. Tapi apalah daya, rasa ingin tahu membuatnya tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan emas atas undangan ini bukan. Sekali lagi melirik pada gadis di sebelahnya yang untuk kesekian kali masih terlihat tidak ingin bicara.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Nata?" pertanyaan itu perlahan keluar dari bibirnya, iris miliknya ia arahkan pada sahabatnya yang perlahan mulai melihat padanya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawaban singkat keluar dari bibir itu kembali melihat pada jalanan di depannya.

"Benar, kau tidak berbohong?" Tanyanya terdengar menyelidik, irisnya mulai fokus pada jalan. Lampu merah telah tergantikan oleh warna hijau.

"Yah," ucapan datar terdengar ditelinga.

Terdiam sebentar, membelokan stir ke arah kanan. "Kalau kau mau, kita bisa kembali ke rumahmu." Ajaknya sedikit membujuk Hinata yang kembali melirik padanya.

"Tak perlu." Sahutan singkat kembali ia dengar.

"Kau yakin." Bukannya apa, kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata. Bisa-bisa nyawa taruhannya, ia masih ingin melihat dunia yang begitu indah. Dibandingkan harus melihat Neji yang membawa samurai padanya.

Perlahan Hinata pun menghela napas melirik pada Tayuya. "Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" jawaban yang membuat gadis berhelai pink itu merasa tidak enak hati.

Tertawa kikuk dan memberikan deheman kecil, "Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu. Aku percaya." Dustanya ngeri sendiri melihat mood Hinata yang entah kenapa terlihat jauh lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

* * *

**Gila**

* * *

Iris sapphire itu hanya menatap datar, pada para tamu undangan yang hadir. Bosan, dan merasa kosong. Tidak ada yang kelihatan menarik baginya saat ini. Tidak peduli hal itu membuat gadis di sebelahnya kian cemberut karena tingkah yang ia tunjukan. Menginjak kakinya pelan hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit. Tatapan sangar dan mematikan diberikan iris sapphire itu pada gadis yang baru saja menginjaknya.

"Senyum, atau kau tahu akibatnya!" seruan itu terdengar pelan di balik wajah yang masih memberikan senyum.

Mendecak kecil dan dengan sedikit terpaksa sudut bibir itu ikut tertarik mengikuti keinginan gadis di sebelahnya. Walau irisnya terlihat tidak memberikan minat apapun. Hanya seulas senyum kecil yang diberikan oleh gadis di sebelahnya akan tingkah Naruto. Seakan puas akan kepatuhan pria itu pada dirinya.

"Kau tahu Naru, aku benar-benar menantikan ini." senyumnya kembali melirik pada pria di sebelahnya yang mendengus. "Karena itu, awas saja kau buat masalah." Lanjutnya tanpa perlu menatap Naruto yang kini gantian meliriknya. "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu." Seringai tipis ia berikan mengabaikan fakta bahwa Naruto menoleh sempurna mendengar bisikannya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya sebagai penjamin saja bahwa kau tdak akan berulah hari ini."

Decakan rencana diberikan oleh Naruto, hanya kata sabar saja yang bisa ia tanamkan pada dirinya sendiri. Membiarkan rangkulan erat di lengannya, bahkan tatapan yang diberikan iris sapphirenya tidak membuat gadis ini takut. Bahkan sebaliknya, iris itu balik menatapnya, tersenyum. Menunjukan bagaimana saat ini ia begitu bahagia dengan pesta ini. Seakan tidak peduli bagaimana perasaan Naruto sekarang.

* * *

**Pilihan!**

* * *

Hinata perlahan menggigit bibir bawahnya, melihat pemandangan tidak jauh darinya. Bagaimana wajah pria yang sempat masuk dalam kehidupannya itu kini tersenyum, bersama seorang gadis yang merangkul tangannya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat berseri-seri saat beberapa orang tamu menghampirinya. Berbicara beberapa patah kata sambil sesekali melihat pada pria di sebelahnya.

"Nata!" panggilan pelan ia dengar, menoleh menemukan Tayuya terlihat menatap padanya cemas. "Kau yakin akan menemuinya ?" pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar.

Mengepalkan tangan dan tersenyum, "tentu. Bukankah ia telah mengundangku, tidak sopan bukan jika aku tidak mengucapkan selamat padanya." Menatap pada Tayuya yang mengangguk setuju. Sekali lagi iris amethystnya melirik pada Naruto yang kini didekati dua orang pria. "Yah, aku harus benar-benar mengucapkan selamat padanya." Bibir itu bergerak mengeluarkan suara begitu lirih, tidak menyadari Tayuya yang mendengar hanya bisa diam memperhatikannya yang berjalan menuju Naruto

**Imy**

Dua iris sekelam malam dari dua orang pria yang berbeda, kini menatap ke arahnya. Helaan napas panjang dilakukan salah satunya, menggoyang pelan gelas hingga air di dalamnya ikut bergerak dilakukan pria yang berbeda. Terlihat menikmati perbuatannya walau onxy miliknya perlahan bergerak menatap wajah lawan bicaranya yang mendengus akan perbuatannya tersebut. Kembali memperhatikan bagaimana air itu beriak mengikuti gerakan yang ia buat.

"Jadi, begitu saja?" pertanyaan singkat itu terdengar dari pria berambut pantat ayam, seringai tipis dilakukan saat ia menggoyang pelan gelasnya.

"Ku kira akan seseru apa, padahal aku mengharapkan bahwa ini akan melebihi Sasuke." Kekehnya mengabaikan pria yang ia sebut mendengus tidak senang, melihat pada Naruto yang memasang wajah datar.

Iris sapphire miliknya melirik pada gadis yang dari kemarin membuatnya repot. Gadis itu kini terlihat asik berbicara dengan seseorang. Sama seperti dirinya yang sibuk dengan teman-temannya. "Maksudmu aku harus segila kau dan Teme, begitu?" sapphirenya kembali melirik pada kedua sahabatnya yang mengangkat bahu acuh. "Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik memiliki ending seperti kalian."

Terkekeh kecil mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Naruto. "Lalu kau ingin akhir yang seperti apa? Seperti ini maksudmu," ikutan melirik pada gadis yang memakai gaun pernikahan tidak jauh dari mereka dilakukan Sasuke. Dan saat sapphire itu melirik padanya sebuah seringai tipis dan menantang diberikan Sasuke. Pertanda bahwa yang ia katakan tidak akan bisa dibantah lagi oleh pria itu. "Bahkan, sekeras apapun usahamu. Belum tentu bisa membuat orang yang kau cintai, mencintaimu." iris onxy itu menatap sapphire yang terarah padanya.

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu, seperti apa hasilnya jika kita tidak pernah mencobanya bukan." Bantah Naruto

Sudut bibir pria itu sedikit tertarik mendengar kalimat Naruto, "dan hasilnya seperti ini."

"Ini-,"

"Naru." Satu panggilan pelan diberikan Sai, membuat Naruto yang ingin membantah tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan bersamaan kedua pria yang serentak melirik pada Sai yang membalas lirikan keduanya. Satu kode diberikan, iris berbeda warna itu bergerak mengikuti arahan Sai. Menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang terlihat berjalan ke arah mereka.

Iris onxy milik Sasuke terlihat mengerjap, diam melirik pada Naruto yang tertegun. Mendengus menyadari bagaimana wajah sahabatnya itu. Perlahan bibir itu bergerak, "kau memang.." tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya, mana kala sahabatnya itu melirik padanya. Satu seringai diberikan, sebuah makna yang hanya dapat diketahui maknanya oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, Naru. Kami tinggal dulu," ucap Sai masih setia menebar senyum. Mengangguk kecil saat iris amethyst milih Hinata terarah padanya, iris onxy dan amesthyst itu bertemu untuk sesaat. Saat itu juga pria itu mengerti, kenapa sahabatnya begitu tergila-gila pada gadis ini. Sudut bibir itu sedikit tertarik, melihat pada Sasuke yang menepuk pundak Naruto dan berjalan mengikutinya. Apalagi saat iris onxy miliknya bertemu dengan onxy milik Sasuke yang mendekat padanya. Sebuah pemikiran sama tanpa perlu terucap berada dalam benaknya.

Satu hal yang ia ketahui, kegilaan Naruto belum berakhir begitu saja.

* * *

**Gie**

* * *

Canggung!

Itulah perasaan yang kini dirasakan oleh Hinata, ah tidak lebih tepatnya sesak, sedih dan kecewa. Apalagi saat iris sapphire yang tadi masih melihat ke sahabat-sahabatnya itu terarah padanya. Meneguk ludah sedikit susah payah. Bibir itu sedikit tertarik membentuk senyum kecil yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Hehe, sepertinya aku sudah mengganggu. Padahal mereka tidak perlu pergi," tertawa paksa melihat pada Naruto yang masih diam di tempat memperhatikan dirinya. Memberikan deheman kecil dan perlahan menyibak rambutnya, "ku ucapkan selamat untuk perni—."

"Apa kau datang bersama pria itu?" satu pertanyaan terlontar menghentikan ucapan Hinata. Iris sapphire itu kini terarah lurus padanya.

Terdiam sebentar seakan memproses pertanyaan yang diluar dugaan, "eh, ya." Dustanya mengikuti keinginan Naruto seperti sebelum ini. "Begitulah," iris amethystnya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan menghindari iris sapphire yang tertuju padanya. Bagaimanapun ia berharap Naruto tidak menyadari kebohongannya, walau ia tahu itu sedikit bagaimana dulu pria itu begitu mudah mengetahui apa saja yang ada dipikirkannya.

"Oh, lalu mana dia." Pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar tanpa pernah berniat melepaskan tatapannya dari pergerakan Hinata yang semakin salah tingkah di perhatikan begitu intens.

"A-ada, entahlah tadi kami berpisah." Merutuki diri menyadari sedikit kegugupan keluar dari bibirnya tanpa terkendali. Kepala itu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, masih ingin mengindar dari iris sapphire di depannya. "Di-dia mengambilkan minum untukku."

"Benarkah?" iris sapphire itu bergerak melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Te-tentu saja. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya Hinata mendengar nada sangsi dari Naruto, apa lagi melihat bagaimana wajah itu kini menatapnya. Lagi-lagi suaranya terdengar gugup dan ini buruk. Ia tidak ingin Naruto, semudah itu mengetahui kalau ia berbohong. Mengganti topik permbicaraan sepertinya adalah hal yang bagus. "Ka-kau sendiri? Mana istrimu? Seharusnya kau berada di dekatnya bukan." Terdengar sedikit nada getir dalam suaranya, dan diantara semua topik yang bisa di bicarakan, kenapa harus itu. Padahal saat ini ia tidak ingin mendengar apa pun yang berkaitan dengan itu semua. Tidak adakah topik yang lebih bagus, misalnya berhubungan dengan memaki pria ini yang seenaknya memainkan perasaannya. Bukankah ia harus mengeluarkan uneg-uneg yang selama ini pendam atas perbuatan pria ini bukan.

Mata itu sedikit berkedip, tertegun. Perlahan sudut bibir itu sedikit tertarik menatap gadis di hadapannya, nada yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu membuatnya maju. "Apa kau benar-benar berniat untuk bertemu dengannya, Hinata?" menundukan tubuhnya sedikit dan menatap amethyst itu lekat-lekat.

Iris itu sedikit melebar, memalingkan wajahnya cepat menghindar dari sapphire yang seakan dapat membacanya. "Tidak, kau cukup menyampaikan salam saja dariku untuknya." Mundur selangkah, memberi jarak untuk mereka. "Dan kuharap kalian selalu berbahagia." Senyumnya memberikan doa secara tulus, walau entah kenapa hati kecilnya menjerit. Meneriakan kesedihan. Saat ini saja ia sudah berusaha keras menahan ini semua.

"Terima kasih untuk doanya, dan tentu saja kami akan selalu berbahagia." Senyum itu terlihat mengembang sempurna.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang merasa sakit tiba-tiba, ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." Memberikan senyum terpaksa, berbalik dan hendak melangkah. Terdiam dan menoleh, melihat pada Naruto yang kini menahan lengannya.

"Kurasa kau benar-benar harus menemuinya, Hinata." Naruto masih senantiasa memperlihatkan senyumnya, melihat bagaimana wajah Hinata sekarang. Iris gadis itu terlihat membulat mendengar ucapannya barusan. "Tidak sopan bukan, jika kau langsung pergi tanpa bertemu dengannya langsung."

**Chan**

Iris Amethyst itu mengerjap bingung, menatap pada cermin di hadapannya. Cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya dan Naruto yang nyengir lebar di belakangnya. Ia masih tidak memahami maksud dari perbuatan Naruto yang katanya tadi ingin memperkenalkan calon isterinya. Tapi kenapa, kenapa setelah ia ditarik paksa menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Ia malah ditunjukan pada cermin besar di hadapannya ini. Apa pria ini sudah gila? Tidak mungkin bukan ia menikah dengan sebuah cermin?

"Na-Naru apa maksudnya ini?" Menoleh ke arah samping, sebelum akhinya kembali melihat pada cermin. Wajahnya tadi dan Naruto begitu dekat, dan ia tahu itu tidak baik. Ia harus dapat mengendalikan dirinya, untuk tidak mencakar pria yang sekarang mundur beberapa langkah darinya.

"Apa?" pertanyaan tanpa beban di berikan.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin memperkenalkan aku calon istrimu."

"Yah" tersenyum manis.

"Lalu?" melirik pada Naruto yang masih tersenyum mengangkat bahu seolah tidak paham. "Lalu mana calon istrimu?"

"Tuh."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Tuh'?" perempatan siku-siku perlahan muncul di kepala Hinata. Membalikan badan melihat pada Naruto yang masih tersenyum manis.

Tersenyum lebar, "kau tahu Hinata, Calon isteriku.."

"Demi Tuhan! Jangan mempermainkan ku Naru!"

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, Nata."

"Naruto!" Bagaimana bisa ia bilang tidak mempermainkan? Di cermin itu hanya ada bayangan dirinya. "Kau-"

"Naruto, ada apa ini? sebuah suara lembut mengalun indah.

Bersamaan kedua orang di ruangan itu menoleh ke asal suara. Melihat pada seorang gadis yang terlihat berjalan mendekati mereka. Gadis yang mengenakan gaun pernikahan. Gadis yang membuat Hinata terdiam di tempat, ragu-ragu melirik pada Naruto yang melihat pada lawan bicaranya. Gadis yang Hinata ketahui sebagai orang yang akan Naruto nikahi. Gadis yang ia lihat bersama dengan Naruto mencoba gaun pengantin itu. Jadi inikah gadis yang sebenarnya ingin Naruto perkenalkan sebagai isterinya. Mungkinkah maksud dari cermin yang ia tunjukan adalah Ia harus menunggu pantulan pintu yang berada lurus pada cermin itu terbuka..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kecebong!**

* * *

Hai! Hai! Hai! Akhirnya, dikit lagi nih fict akan ending. Hohoho. Oke, sorry, buat updatean yang dikit n lama. Serius, kagak ada maksud. Gie juga jadi serba salah m_ _m. Kelamaan update, tar dikira nih fict dah pensiun. Update dikit, tar dikira main-main. Ya, walau gie mang habis main lempar batu sih. Hadeh, amvun deh. Bukannya Gie kagak ada niat. Terlalu banyak alasan yang bisa diutarakan, tapi tar malah di kira buat fict lagi. N berhubung nih juga masih dalam suasana lebaran, kalaupun lewat, lewat dikit lah. Gie minta maaf, maafkan kesalahan para tokoh n gie yang kagak jelas update na. *sungkem atu2***  
**

**Terima kasih untuk:**

Kurumi Keiko, Yoona Ramdani, NU SnowDetector, ONE AY, Ntha353, Bougenville, Salsabilla12, anita. indah. 777, NHL, ana, yamanaka-san, Shelonia, Hyuuzu Avery, Kurogami no Ichimi, megahinata, IndigoRasengan23, Guest, Naruto cinta hinata, Andreas bobi, Antoni Yamada, menganinditha, YoungLavender, n readers yang setia, fav and alert, Thanks banget, nget, nget lah. Kalian yang buat niat gie terus nambah buat nyelesain nih fict Lov u dah.

Tapi tar, kalau ending na gak sesuai dengan hati na perasaan jangan hukum Naruto dan Hinata yah. Pa lagi gie, gie kan anak baik *nyengir*

* * *

Dimasak rev.

**Lanjut/**Oke, dah Gie lanjutkan perjuangannya/**Naru kawin?/** Kagak, Naru kagak kawin. Nikah aja(bedanya) *nyengir*/**Naru dan Hinata pisah?/** Gak cuma dijauhin aja *digeplak*/ **So crazzy/** Iya Narutonya, emang gil-*Plak*/** Pendek, yang penting lanjut/** Thank youuuuu, dah ngerti *Muach* digeplak*/ **Yang nikah dengan Naru/** Yang pasti bukan Gie, Naru nya juga kagak mau *mojok*/** Bingung?/** Sama gie juga*nyengir*/ **Naru kejam/** beh, banget. setu-*plak*/**Lupa jalan cerita/** Ulang terus sampai ingat *nyengir* Plak*/ **Tell me what is love/ **Kyaa, dapat lagu yg ngena *asikkk* mau lagi2 *digeplak* thanks dukungannya / **kenapa jd naruto menikah dengan orang lain?/** Karena naru itu gi- *plak* / **Baper?** / sama Naru juga baper, tar lumutnya disikat aja, biar baper na ilang. kata Naru loh ya *Plak

.

.

.

Sign,

ImyGie_Chan

071316, Pontianak


End file.
